


2Fast 2Fabulous

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Series: 2Fast Verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Fast & Furious (Movies), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fast and the Furious Fusion, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Autistic Coded Character, Coming of Age, Companionable Snark, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Falling In Love, Fast & the furious physics, First Love, Gay Pride, Growing Up, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pride, Queer Character, Queer Families, Queer Themes, Redemption, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Slash, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Baekhyun has a past full of regrets. One choice lead him down a road he can never take back.For years he knew exactly what he needed to do to atone. Until the day he met Park Chanyeol and his family of gorgeous, snarky, queers. Could Baekhyun have been so wrong about the meaning of family loyalty and honor?But history repeats itself and now Baekhyun finds himself with another choice. This time he knows that his choice can never be taken back and will have sweeping repercussions.The K-Pop x Fast and the Furious cross over my poor gay soul didn't know it needed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Namjoon | RM, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Oh Sehun, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Chanyeol, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: 2Fast Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. _Run_

**Author's Note:**

> This retelling sticks pretty close to the movie story arc minus the toxic masculinity, hetero-normativity, and pro-capitalism subtexts. 
> 
> This is also a Modern Gay Robinhood story. It just is.
> 
> The first two chapters are kinda prequels.
> 
> *Asterisks are thoughts* 
> 
> ACAB yes even fictional cops. Yes even Byun Baekhyun *Shrug*  
> #blacklivesmatter  
> #allblacklivesmatter  
> Human life is more important than property. 
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If you suspect one of your favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them The hell alone about it. 
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.
> 
>   
> Vox Noire is feeding vulnerable black families with direct reparations. Contribute if you can.
> 
> https://checkout.square.site/pay/ede082a569ce4352b6bc30d3dd6ec00a

Baekhyun always figured everything started going sideways on his 16th birthday.

The day started out being the best day of his life. He'd spent the whole day with his best friend Joon.

Recently there had been a heavy buzzing tension between them that seemed to keep Baekhyun's heart in his throat any time his friend was near him.

They spent the day playing all of Baekhyun's favorite video games together and eating every variety of strawberry flavored candy they could find. As evening approached they decided, very awkwardly, to take a walk together... almost like a date. Neither of them had put words to the datey-ness but there was a lot of soul staring, blushing and giggling. Well, Namjoon blushed and Baekhyun giggled. He was equal parts excited and terrified. It made him giddy. Every place on his body that Joon touched, spread liquid fire racing through his entire nervous system.

Later he would say he was never sure whether it was the delirium of his growing infatuation, all the birthday sugar, or plain fate that caused him to have the best worst idea possible. He put on his very cutest face in an effort to make it happen.

"ahh Joonie, I have the best idea!" He said breathless with anticipation, "let's go for a joy ride!"

Precious, beautiful, earnest Namjoon was not excited about this idea. He'd had many great points that did seem to indicate they really should not. The first and foremost among them being that neither of them had a car...they would have to aquire one.

Baekhyun swore that would be no problem though, because his neighbor was on vacation and had left his parents the keys to their car for safe keeping. The keys were hanging peacefully in the kitchen and they would only be borrowing the car. No one would ever know.

Finally despite his better judgement Namjoon had relented, he could not bear anymore pouty, begging Baekhyun. He just wasn't wired to withstand the strength of that attack. So off they went to celebrate the 16th anniversary of Baekhyun's life on this Earth.

And it was, to be quite fair, entirely glorious. As the sun slid past the horizon, only street lights lit the rain wet pavement. Music was blaring on the radio, they were very tentatively holding hands, watching the world slide silently by them. The air seemed heavy with potential and magic.

If the night had ended with a first kiss and a promise, perhaps it would have been the stuff teenage dreams were made of...but alas none of that was meant to be.

Instead after one particularly harrowing turn in which Baekhyun *may* have just gotten brave enough to put his hand on Joon's thigh a teeny tiny bit.. which may have caused Namjoon to swerve some. They were fine, thankfully, mutually embarrassed but fine. However it also unfortunately resulted in them drawing attention they absolutely did not want in the form of getting pulled over. Yikes.

Being both relatively privileged children it never occurred to them to try and escape or to even attempt to avoid what seemed inevitable. Terrified and already feeling guilty they pulled over. They were unfortunately in a car they did not own and did not have permission to use. (which the police insisted meant it was stolen not borrowed at all) They ultimately ended up at the police station waiting to call their parents.

Baekhyun didn't even have time to work up a good panic about the situation before his father, who had both money and connections, showed up and dragged him bodily back home. He was forbade to speak on Namjoon's behalf, forbade from speaking to Namjoon again period, in fact forbade from doing anything at all indefinitely.

Namjoon being not quite so lucky in the wrathful parents department ended up getting time in juvenile "to teach him a lesson in responsibility" Baekhyun didn't even know how long Joon would be in Juvie because no one told him anything at all.

After that night he was left alone, with the dense, frigid, twin weights of guilt and shame roiling away in his stomach. Three infinite weeks later he was certain he couldn't take a minute more and begged his father to post bail for his *best friend*. He was willing to do anything.

A deal was struck.

Baekhyun's father would put up the money to get little Namjoonie out, but in exchange Baekhyun would have to 1) never speak to him again 2) buckle down at school 3) do something proper and respectable with his life. Baekhyun was willing to do anything. He didn't want to lose Namjoon but even more so he didn't want him to suffer for Baekhyun's own choices. He had reservations but he agreed. He told himself it was the only way.

Once Joon was safely out, despite his father's extremely dire warnings Baek snuck out every night for a week straight and stood at the end of Namjoon's drive way. He had been trying to will himself to knock on the door and... apologize, beg for forgiveness, confess his undying love? Honestly he wasn't sure what he would say. He only knew that there was so much unsaid between them. He was dying in increments under the pressure of it.

He never quite gathered the nerve to face Namjoon but also couldn't quite entirely give him up. He just stood milling every night until he couldn't bear it anymore, hoping for what he wasn't sure. On the seventh night Joon appeared like a blessed apparition in the window. They watched each other from their individual places. So potentially close and yet still somehow miles apart. Finally, Namjoon smiled a sad dimpled smile and waved a sad wave.

There was so much to say between them but Namjoon didn't invite him in and he didn't ask to come in, so that was that.

Having as much closure as he could hope for without a total rearrangement of his emotional landscape. Baekhyun threw himself into the deal he made with his father. Hoping beyond hope that the loss of his best friend and first love might somehow not be totally meaningless. He was determined to never let anyone down ever again.

*Welcome to the pressure cooker Byun Baekhyun. You deserve this. Traitor.*

Four years and one extremely awkward phone call later, Baekhyun learned that Namjoon was actually pretty all right. He was successful, happy, and even engaged to a lovely young man named Jin. It turned out Namjoon didn't blame him at all. It was only Baekhyun that was doing that. Namjoon insisted that they'd both made the choice and he was fine with how things turned out. In theory Baekhyun was finally free. He didn't have to feel guilty anymore. It couldn't be that easy.

Was it to late to wish for his own love and blissful freedom? It seemed much to late most days.

Which was the long short story that explained why 3 years after that phone call, he found himself working his first undercover case. He was on the hunt for some very high risk tech focused semi truck highway hijackers. They had been stealing loads while the trucks were still moving so no one ever got hurt.

Baekhyun was begrudgingly impressed. He did not however vocalize how... how cool and impressive he thought that was. He was a police officer now. No more day dreaming about speed, freedom, and true love. That day dream was the whole reason he was here. So before someone did get severely hurt or even died he was on mission to intercept and prevent.

He was a fairly newish police officer hungry to make his past right. He could do this. His dad would finally approve of him. Maybe dad would even hug him. Well no that was going to far, but a smile and a handshake would still be massive progress.

The job was supposed to be easy, ingratiate himself with the local leader of the underground racing scene since the very small amount of evidence they had gathered indicated the jobs were being executed by an extremely capable driver.

That mission had him sitting in a seedy little gas station sandwich shop, staring at the back of a man he would soon discover was one of the, if not the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life.

Park Chanyeol was his target... being easy on the eyes was just a fringe benefit...right?


	2. Blooming Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol met the boy of his dreams on his 18th birthday. 
> 
> Dreams change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No BTS members were harmed or slandered in the creation of this fic.

Chanyeol met the second love of his life on his 18th birthday.

He'd met his first love, officially, on his *16th* birthday, the day he got his driver's license. The strength and autonomy gifted to him from a perfect grumbling engine would probably always be his first love, but this story isn't about that...yet.

He'd decided earlier in the day that he would celebrate being an adult (more or less) by going to the local gay bar *alone* so that *maybe* he could meet someone.

He'd been to that particular bar before from the safety of a whole gaggle of his friends. Being exactly as out as your average not entirely closeted teenager meant that he'd been there but not really beeeen there. That night he had been ready to take on the world...or you know at the very least a pretty-pretty boy.

Once he was inside the club, thumpy bass washing over him, feeling invincible in his black skinny jeans, semi ironic t-shirt, over sized comfort hoodie, and truly killer boots, he was ready to roll. He took a deep breath to steady himself and headed toward the dance floor. He wasn't the best dancer, he was all tall, strong but lanky awkwardness. Still he was determined to win the day, it was his birthday after all, he was just competitive like that.

The music felt so warm in his bones he quickly fell into the physical semi trance of dancing. At some point he became vaguely aware of someone watching him as he haphazardly bounced around. Two songs later, dimly aware had become sharply and painfully aware. The boy in question seemed so exquisitely tiny slouched against a nearby wall. His bleach blonde messy hair hanging in his piercing brown eyes. His mouth was decadent pink and glossy. Maybe it was just the moment but Chanyeol was pretty certain that whomever he was, he was perfect.

Eventually when the birthday boy could take no more of the combination of frantic dancing punctuated by searing electric glances, he decided it was now or never. Chanyeol just hoped he could manage the right balance of disaffected and interested. He'd never been very good at hiding his feelings, still he was hopeful that he could at least ride the wave of the boy's apparent interest in him.

It was his birthday after all.

"Hey" he shouted over the thumping club music. Great start! Classic!

"Hey" said the pretty little blonde boy with an amused, bored smirk. The pretty blonde definitely had the right balance of disaffected and interested. Oof.

"I'm Loey," Chanyeol shrugged into his introduction. The kid's expression was both cynical and perceptive, clearly around his age yet he was so physically small. It was thrilling, Chanyeol leaned down into his space so they could hear each other, "what's your name?"

Straight forward was good right?

He must have given away something in his face, because the beautiful little blonde, laughed wryly at him. Then with a smile that was all hunger and promise, he put one hand firmly over Chanyeol's heart, to steady himself as he leaned in so very close. Chanyeol considered that he might actually die of how sexy the blonde was.

The mysterious, beautiful, man cocked his head, shook his bangs out of his eyes a little, and smirked "you can call me Suga, because I'm just that sweet", he laughed then, rolling his eyes with a sneer, like it was some joke Chanyeol wasn't entirely privy to, "and whoah you're really buff aren't you?" Suga ran the hand that had been over his heart down his chest, over his abs, resting his fingers lightly right above the shine of Chanyeol's belt buckle, a promise or request.

Suga seemed to not know whether to go with sexy cute or fuck you standoffish. It was adorable... and by adorable he definitely meant extremely extremely hot. Chanyeol threw caution entirely out the window and decided to go for it, he never had been good at being patient.

Chanyeol moved carefully and very slowly, so as not to be creepy or startle the beautiful *Suga!*. He did his his best to maintain his most powerful *hopefully!!* smoldering eye contact. Chanyeol closed the small amount of space between them, hooked a finger into one of Suga's belt loops to pull him closer and slid his other hand into the ever so soft blonde fuzz at the nape of his neck... using the noise in the club as a plausible excuse to be that much closer.

He stage whispered into Suga's ear. "It's my birthday Suga, you want to be my birthday present? One can never have to much sweetness on their birthday... don't you think?"

Chanyeol tried to not look like his heart was in his throat waiting for an answer, he probably failed, but he tried.

Suga gave him a long calculating look then nodded slowly "okay...but I'm not doing any of the work birthday boy...and I like to be taken care of. I deserve it" Suga shrugged, folding into himself a little defensively.

A truly effervescent smile transfigured Chanyeol's face, transforming the handsome young man into something uniquely radiant, "That works for me. I do like giving pretty boys what they deserve after all...if you really really like being taken care of...I could probably carry you directly out of here...if you wanted."

Suga had considered the implications of that, in something akin to open mouthed awe. He nodded emphatically biting his bottom lip. It maximized his other worldly juxtopositon of pissed off kitty paired with near angelic candy boy. Chanyeol was intoxicated by him.

Suga looked up at him, mock innocence, hunger, and amusement in his beautiful eyes.

"Yes please"

All Chanyeol could think in that moment was, this was going to be so much fun.

\-----------

It was indeed fun, an evening became an overnight, an overnight became a weekend. The next morning they discovered that they actually had a shocking amount in common. They had even both given the names that they used for their musical and gear head related activities. Oh hey they were both musicians and car enthusiasts. What were the chances?

"Chanyeol huh? Cool" Suga lounged in the early afternoon sun.

"Yoongi? Shit that's still cute." Chanyeol couldn't help laughing.

"Shut the fuck up man...but...yeah I know. I'm cute. It's a gift."

So they discovered that they both spent all their spare time on music and motors. What a revelation! They also had a lot in common emotionally, struggling with some depression and self esteem issues that they were mostly ok with talking about... except for when they weren't. They were both poets and fundamentally working class kids with a ridiculous and unfair amount of responsibility on their shoulders. It was exhausting...and they understood that about each other too.

They seemed like fate to big to deny. A weekend became a week, became a month before they'd even noticed. It wasn't always easy, they often existed at right angles from each other, the mutual emotional broil could be to much. They had a tendency to magnify each other's feelings for better and worse. When it was good it was blissful...but when it was bad...well there was a lot of crying. But they were young and believed that this was the best thing love could possibly offer them.

So they fucked, and fought, broke up, made up, made music, and made plans for their other love, racing.

Their friendship was magical, but the rest was more taxing than either one of them really wanted to admit.

Which was why, when one otherwise uneventful Thursday evening, Yoongi showed up to record some vocals they had been putting off with two other exceedingly pretty boys named Jimin and Taeyung, Chanyeol knew it was over before Yoongi even said anything.

And two hours later when Jimin had just finished recording the devestatingly beautiful vocals, Yoongi had surged out of his slouchy chair and kissed Jimin like his life depended on it, Chanyeol wasn't even sad.

Ok so he was a little sad, he wasn't sure where their perfect romance went or if it was even ever there. After a couple days of soppy moping he realized that his favorite parts of their relationship had been focused on music and cars, and they still had that. It was a genuine comfort.

Three months later, Yoongi had invited him to a housewarming party at his new apartment with his boyfriends Jimin and Taeyung (plus their fourth roommate who's name was either Bunny, Cookie, or Jungkook, Chanyeol was unclear), Chanyeol had wanted to be bitter or resentful, or something. The moment he walked into the stylish, homey apartment and saw how glowingly happy his best friend Yoongi was, he had to be genuinely happy for him.

Maybe some day he would find a love like that too, the kind of love that made you a better man, the kind of love that made your whole world shift onto an entirely new axis. He didn't know if he would ever have the time, with family responsibilities and of course there was always his first love...but maybe he could at least keep a little bit of an open mind.

Bring it on pretty boys, Park Chanyeol is ready for love.

Or something.

Maybe.

Maybe he should just stick with the cars, they'd definitely never leave him for a dancer.

But he's not bitter.

Just cautious.

Fuck.


	3. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun makes a little headway in his case and officially meets Chanyeol's crew. 
> 
> Snark and chaos results

Baekhyun had been doing this undercover gig for three months and so far had absolutely no luck ingratiating himself with the crew of street racers he was supposed to get in with for this case. Every day he went to eat lunch at the mom and pop gas station/sandwich shop*which ewww* his lead suspect, Park Chanyeol, owned. He'd been doing his level best to flirt with the pretty girl behind the counter in hopes of getting an in. He was obviously and painfully unsuccessful. Apparently women are not particularly susceptible to tuna sandwich innuendo, who knew?

*Dear gawds he was way to gay for this.*

He was trying because that was the damn job and this was his first time undercover. There was no way he was going to lose out on this chance to watch the beautiful man*cough-ahem-cough* he's not going to lose out on this opportunity for advancement in his chosen field. That was definitely totally what he meant.

*How do straight people flirt anyway? He was relatively sure it had something to do with "The Notebook"*

Just as Baekhyun was trying to think up a new way to make a room temperature tuna sandwich sexy, two souped up, sleek cars with immaculate, eye catching paint jobs pulled up. Five or six painfully hot guys, piled out of the cars. *Painfully hot*

Baekhyun checked his pulse just in case he had just died and gone to gay heaven. Nope. Still alive....and supposed to be doing a job. *Shit* Oh-kay sandwich flirting to commence-

A petite, sorta adorable, little blonde guy who somehow radiated both blanket irritation at the world and an undertone of...cutesy cuddle me, hopped up on the counter right beside Baekhyun's increasingly sad sandwich. He raised a smirky eyebrow as he looked at Baekhyun, "So who are you Pretty? Chanyeol's new toy? You're definitely his type."

"Excuse me," Baekhyun practically hissed before he even had time to think, "who the fuck are you?"

Instead of responding directly the blonde threw his head back in a genuine belly laugh. "Oh shit, yeah you are definitely his type. I should know," he said wiggling his fingers in the air, "but you watch yourself with our boy Pretty, or you will regret it."

"I... what... I'm just eating a sandwich, I'm not....", He's not what? Not attracted to the most beautiful man he's ever seen? Baekhyun had no idea what to say to him,"wait are you threatening me? What the fuck?"

"Oh I don't need to threaten you Pretty", the guy said cryptically. Then turning towards the back, he raised his voice, "Chanyeollie, sex pants, love of my young life, get your fine ass up here!"

In the back there was some shuffling and clunking before Chanyeol appeared in all his irritated glory. He was tall, long limbed, and strong in the way men who worked hard for a living were. His dyed red hair was pushed back off his face. His gorgeous brown eyes were luminescent, alive with humor even as he grimaced at his friend. Baekhyun felt like he was falling from somewhere very high up.

"What the fuck Yoongs? Are you trying to get me shivved? this is how you get Jimin to shiv me, could you fucking not?" Chanyeol complained as he walked up front, making sure to take his own sweet time.

"What?" Chanyeol challenged the newly arrived hot boy brigade, "Don't you all have shit to do besides harass my sole paying customer?" Chanyeol asked still annoyed, giving Baekhyun a cursory glance.

"So sorry, Daddy," the blonde, who's name was apparently Yoongs...or maybe Yoongi, over enunciated, "I just wanted to make sure that Pretty here, understands the pecking order" he smiled a smile that seemed more of a growl than anything.

"Fuck Yoongi, we get it, you had me first, you were the Lord of my dick....and then you left me for a dancer."-  
"two dancers" Yoongi corrected unhelpfully.  
"Yes, two dancers, what in the fuck is with you today man?- also like what the actual fuck are you on about?"

Then Chanyeol finally *finally* really looked at Baekhyun who was trying his best to look like he hadn't hear that whole conversation *and* that a person might just want to put him in an illegal street race. It was a difficult balance to pull off.

"Oh" Chanyeol said flatly, as he stopped and really, really looked at Baekhyun. The tall man smiled a slow sincere smile, eyes roving all over him. Baekhyun tried not to blush but Chanyeol looked like he might be considering eating him... gawds did he want to be eaten. He could barely think under the intensity of Chanyeol's evaluation.

Baekhyun was vaguely aware that Yoongi (?) had cackled beside him "yeah 'oh'. Bwahahaha" Yoongi laughed as he jumped down, landing lightly. He was still laughing his ass off when he made it to Chanyeol, elbowing him hard in the side. They scuffled a little, shoving each other. They seemed more like siblings than exes.

"Ummm...hi I'm... Baekhyun haha, your friend(?) seems to think that I'm your boyfriend...I hadn't gotten the chance to tell him that we hadn't met...but well, I mean, I guess, we have now. Sort of. You guys dated? Seems sorta gross incestuous. You're really not brothers? Are you entirely sure? Have you gotten a dna test? I'm invested now" Baekhyun's rant had kinda warmed up as he got going, leaning into whatever, but what if he had crossed a line. *Oh shit*

Every body just sort of stared at Baekhyun for the longest second of his life. Someone behind him, he wasn't sure who, said "Brothers. Oh shit. He read you so hard. Are you still alive? because I am fucking De-ceased." The entire place exploded in hysterical laughter. It was utter chaos as everyone whooped and hollered, some of them even fell on the floor, ran around shouting, or punched whomever was nearest....so that seemed a decent introduction. Probably. Thank goodness.

Baekhyun hoped so because he didn't think he'd be able to manage any better. It was just so hard to think with that man in his proximity looking at him like he was a popsicle in July. He had limits. He was only a human man... still everyone was laughing so he'd take the win

"Huh." Chanyeol said dryly once he had collected himself and his band of merry pretty boys "Hi Baekhyun, I'm Chanyeol...you seem like you will fit in here just fine. You work at the Chop right? You running errands for them then? Well I might as well introduce you to my guys then, you'll all be crossing paths soon enough"

They both pretended they did not hear the mocking giggles of the crew in question.

"So the dynamic duo of sex and danger back there looking bored leaning on each other, the ones that look like super models? They are in fact actual super models, Sehun and Key. I would say they don't mean anything by those attitudes, but they absolutely do. Do not fuck with that double dip of fuck you energy. You will regret your whole entire life", Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun's space fake whispering loud enough for everyone to hear, "but really they are just snuggly affectionate pretty kitties who looooove their chosen family."

Sehun and Key barely even acknowledged that Chanyeol had spoken. Sehun scoffed, you could feel the power of his eyeroll behind his very fashionable sunglasses. "Whatever hyung, we're here to talk business, not to watch your torturous version of flirting." Key laughed at the critique but said nothing.

Chanyeol blinked then shook himself a little, as if to clear his head, "Riiight, moving right along", Chanyeol said, gesturing to two extremely pretty guys in hoodies "this is Lay and J-hope, our token heterosexuals. They are also brilliant mechanics so don't hold their heterosexual tendencies against them or your wheels will suffer" he made a tada motion at them as he finished their intro

"I'm a token heterosexual, Lay here is a gawddamn disaster, I don't know what the fuck he is" the one called J-hope grump pouted.

Lay laughed a good natured laugh, leaning on the other "You doubt me Hope? I'm as straight as you...not that I think it matters really."

J-hope looked vexed, "the only man here you haven't fucked around with is me, because I am, HET-ERO-SEX-UAL. How the fuck can you call yourself straight??"

Lay grumbled another laugh, "I am unbothered. So narrow minded Hopey. Do you need a snuggle?"

"No I do not need a snuggle, I'm the cheerful supportive one here remember?" J-hope rolled his eyes at Lay, "So maybe I should snuggle you...are you acting out so I'll snuggle you my little sheep?" He finished with an eyebrow waggle

The whole room burst out laughing, these two had obviously had this argument a million times before.

As the laughter died down Chanyeol continued, "and you have already met Yoongi. He's not nearly as bad as he acts, so don't mind him. He's just protective of the people he loves."

"I am not! Take that back!" Yoongi made a horribly cute grumpy face, kicking at Chanyeol who hopped out of the way and then laughed as Yoongi sat stewing in a theatrical manner for much longer than necessary.

From behind them, bristling with anger, the pretty girl behind the counter, that Baekhyun had been trying develop some sort of connection with, had decided she something to say to all the chaotic gay hijinks:

"Never mind your sister though right Yeol? I might as well not even exist." The pretty girl behind the counter, Yoora, had apparently had enough gay antics for today.

"Go home Yoora" Chanyeol said quietly.

"I will not, I was just having a lovely conversation with our lovely paying customer about his lovely tuna sandwiches and he is very lovely hot so I am going to stay right where - and he's staring at you. Great. You know what? Fuck you Yeol, you and your fucking danger twinks, you couldn't have left me one? Just this one? No you know what, I am going to go anywhere else. Y'all are suffocating."

She walked halfway to the door then thought of something else, "Hey Chan what was the name of that girl you dated in middle school, the one who ended up a lesbian? Letty right? Maybe I'll go date her"

"Okay sis I get it, you're bitter, I stole all the men with my perfect face and excellent biceps. Your heterosexual life must be so sad. You should definitely go date Letty. She's cool as hell. Now we have work kiddo so if you would not mind, saving the ass chewing for tomorrow. I'd be ever so fucking grateful."

Baekhyun choked at the mention of Chanyeol's biceps...they really were quite excellent.

Yoora rolled her eyes again and huffed out the door without a backward glance.

Chanyeol turned back to Baekhyun, "Well...You good? We need to go in the back, just yell if you need me."

"Just yell if you need me....oohhh Oppa." Yoongi, Sehun, and Key all squealed breathlessly at the same time, making cutesy faces at Chanyeol who was clearly trying to will them away with the power of his mind.

Baekhyun was nominally sure he nodded or something, he must have, because Chanyeol looked him over one more time, nodded, abruptly turned to his crew, said "all right guys enough, we have work to do" in a tone that was obviously not to be questioned. Shockingly no one said anything sarcastic at all, just nodded and moved along. So this must be business Chanyeol. Baekhyun thought he was pretty too.

As they were walking away he could hear Lay and J-hope friendly bickering again "oooh Park Chanyeol and the Danger Twinks. We should start a band." Lay said breathily. J-hope rolled his eyes in response "dude, I'm not even gay" Lay just threw an arm over his shoulder, "but how do you know if you don't at least try?" Lay asked didn't even try to smother his laugh as he pushed J-hope through the door.

The shop seemed way to quiet with just him sitting, totally spun at the counter.

Well... he'd met them, that was a start right?

Fuck he needed a car...for the races...not for Park Chanyeol at all.


	4. Regular Irregular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's street race night
> 
> Baekhyun gets to know a little more about Chanyeol and his family. 
> 
> Despite himself he feels drawn to Chanyeol and his entire family, his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a lot about how to write this chapter. 
> 
> The F&F franchise is specifically very visual in how all the action is presented. 
> 
> I could make it super detailed to translate that visual medium and have extremely long descriptive action chapters, or I could be vague. Ha! Since I am no Tolkein, I went with vague. I am 50% *cringe* and 50% *shrug* about that choice. 
> 
> Either way I hope you like it. 
> 
> I'd hug you if I could but will just have to settle for saying, thank you so much for reading.

The night was on fire with potential. Cars were lined up, on display, everyone of them the absolute best of the best. Music blasted out of almost every car. Beautiful people of every persuasion, played, partied, danced, laughed, and admired each other. The reason they were all there, the cars, were shining jewels under the street lights. Oh the cars. They were beautiful, gleaming chrome, talismans of the time, effort, labor, love put into them.

Baekhyun had been able to pull a car that was good enough, but not suspiciously good. At the last minute he insisted on NOS "just in case" though the general consensus was that he was not experienced enough to use it safely.

He was sure they were probably right, but something about the way Chanyeol looked at him...it made him want to be able to...keep up with him...not let him down? He wasn't quite sure but the feeling whatever it was, was to strong to deny.

Baekhyun found a good place to watch as the first race got set up. A skinny teenager with black and yellow chunky highlights in his hair and a high pitched nervous laugh was prepping one of the cars. The car maybe not surprisingly actually matched the kid's hair with it's black and yellow exterior.

The other car was- *oh wow*two of the most beautiful men Baekhyun had ever seen were gracefully, casually slouching on the other sleek, black, classy, dangerous car. That car meant business. If he hadn't seen it himself, he would say graceful slouching wasn't possible. He would have been wrong. These men obviously meant business too.

One of them, with an electric green undercut, and coordinated stylish driving leathers, was draped over the shoulder of the other man, a blonde with a beaming mischievous smile. The other man was dressed in classic punk rock girl fuck shit up fishnet and black. He looked beautiful, chic, and a little unpredictable in a way that Baekhyun couldn't quite put a finger on. They were twined around each other, radiant, joyous, whispering into each other's ears.

There was something magnetic about their presence. Baekhyun couldn't help being entranced. He was so busy watching them just exist together he didn't notice someone had snuck up behind him. - "gorgeous aren't they?"

Baekhyun practically jumped out of his skin before he realized it was actually Chanyeol. He giggled at Baekhyun and elbowed him happily. Somehow the protest of rudeness died on Baek's lips.

"Yeah, wow, who are they? They are really so so pretty and..." he waved his hand in front of him trying to somehow visualize the intense power of their combined charisma.

Chanyeol seemed to understand though, he smiled proudly, "Yes! They're my boys, Kai is the one with the green hair. Taemin is the blonde. Who're they racing? Oh Mark? That kid has a ton of talent. Someday he's going to be an icon in street racing, some day if he sticks with it, but right now he's just a kid, with a lot to learn. He's in no way ready for a performance mode Tae-Kai double whammy. They are the best, especially when they are like this, enjoying themselves." Chanyeol chuckled gleefully at himself.

Baekhyun sorted through all that for a minute, wait now, what?, "your boys?"

"Sure," Chanyeol said easily, "They're mine, I'm theirs, that's how family works right?" He looked at Baekhyun like he was the weird one for not understanding.

"Family?" Baekhyun asked slowly, trying to keep himself on task, he was here for information and a way in to the crew after all, to coerce his way into that family. He couldn't afford these small uwu moments. He had to stay professional.

At first, Baek thought that maybe Chanyeol hadn't heard his question. Eventually he answered, a bit whistfully "Sehunnie, Nini, and I grew up together, here running the streets since we were knee high. They both got out mostly. I was the one who stayed for my sister...for my family, for our history. But Sehun and Ni-...Kai, they got out, they're only here for me...well and the adrenaline" Chanyeol laughed then, his face transforming from haunted sad to a happy glow. He casually wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, pulled him in close "Sehun always swore he was to pretty for a real day job. He was obviously right. He's a model now. He's amazing at it." Chanyeol's voice was rich with genuine love and pride. It was clear his chosen family was very important to him.

"Taemin and Kai met in a performing arts school for especially artistically gifted kids. They have been attached at the hip since they were fourteen and attached at the face since they were 16. I go to great lengths to not know any more about it than that." Chanyeol scoffed at his own joke, seemingly endlessly amused with himself, jostling Baekhyun happily in appreciation of his own hilarity.

"Wait, so are all your friends really this hot?" Baekhyun asked in sort of feigned confusion. Chanyeol focused on him, becoming serious,

"Yes, because I'm extremely handsome" he beamed at Baekhyun. His eyes held an infinity of secrets for Baek to discover. But right now he just thought he was very very fucking funny.

"Oh ok Yoda, I see how it's gonna be now. Handsome and arrogant" Baekhyun laughed, shoving the handsome *and arrogant!!* man leaning oh so casually on him.

"Ooof", Chanyeol mimed being shot in the heart, "Ayyyeee my poor ears, that's the second time you've gone for one of my theoretical weaknesses. You really are ruthless for a little thing aren't you?" Chanyeol laughed.

"I'm not little, I'm 5'9", that's a completely average height." Baekhyun said extremely seriously. Chanyeol collapsed into him laughing near hysterically.

Baekhyun felt entirely to warm under the weight of his body, his sense of humor, his presence. "Hmmmph, I have it on good authority that tiny and ruthless is your type anyway...if I was in fact tiny, which I am not" Baek couldn't believe he was being so forward. He was flirting so much for the job right? Right?

Chanyeol smirked, pulling Baek into his chest, so his mouth was right beside the curve of Baekhyun's ear. "You forgot beautiful. *Not-at-all*-small, ruthless, and beautiful...." He whispered warmly, letting the words hang between them. He nuzzled Baekhyun's jawline just the slightest bit. The ghost of a touch, letting his breath tickle the hollow of Baekhyuns's throat. He shivered in response. His entire soul shivered in response. *Oh helllll*

-"Ah look, the race is starting." Chanyeol said, interrupting himself and shifting gears so fast Baekhyun felt a little dizzy. Race? Which race? His racing heart?

He finally tore his eyes away from Chanyeol's endlessly soulful, glorious face to watch the race, with cars, that he was actually here for. He was just in time to see the two men in question bow to the crowd with a flamboyant flourish. They kissed, for good luck, or maybe just to wind up the crowd. Maybe the kiss indicated something specific to the audience. Maybe these people were just really super supportive of how completely in love they obviously were. The audience cheered even louder. It was a deafening clamour.

At the cheering of the crowd, Kai, green hair an other wordly gleam under the warm electric glow of the streetlights, had spun around nimble and neat. He'd held his arms out for the crowd, encouraging them, winked at all of them with a warm confident smirk, a shared powerful secret acknowledged, respected, beloved. If possible the crowd screamed even louder. The crowd adored these two, and they seemed to adore the crowd right back.

"Oh nice! Kai is driving tonight, you're in for a real treat. Poor Mark is in way over his head" Chanyeol said, sounding not at all sorry or sad about it. "If you think Kai is hot just standing around, wait until he gets behind the wheel. Pretty isn't even his greatest gift. His driving is pure art. He handles cars so fine, they almost forget that gravity keeps them tied to the earth. It's not racing, it's dancing. Everything Kai does mindfully is a prayer, poetry, art, a celebration. Dance."

Chanyeol was at least a little poetic himself, but Baekhyun did not say that out loud.

Instead he tried to focus on the race. Kai climbed into his car, throwing a friendly mischievous wink at Mark, who laughed nervously and turned every shade of pink.

Kai and Taemin both laughed their effervescent, elated laughs. They seemed as if they were born for this, for performance. He'd never actually seen people with such a natural symbiosis with an audience. Someone should clone them.

Baekhyun got a bit distracted with the idea of their evil clones then because he was but a weak human man and wow. He collected himself internally just as Taemin had leaned into the car window for one last kiss, pushed himself off, and sauntered back to the audience, folding himself into the crowd casually. He was entirely unhurried...possibly even going extra slow, enjoying the mounting excitement around them. Not coincidentally winding the crowd up even higher. It was like performance art.

Finally everyone was where they should be. The tension grew more exquisitely heady as both drivers revved their engines, waiting for the signal.

Then they were off...and it was over again before he could quite register it. They were incredibly fast, he knew that of course but seeing it himself, surrounded by their entire community, it felt different. Magical. Holy.

As Chanyeol predicted, Mark drove well, but ultimately Kai beat him easily. He had been right about Kai's driving too, which was smooth, graceful, and controlled. It was like a dance. He hadn't realized there was so much passion and art in this sport. He found he was increasingly eager to experience the speed, power, and temporary suspension of everyday obligations. Freedom? The myth of Autonomy? Could he afford to dream of such things?

Because he wasn't free, he was here for a job. So why didn't it feel like a job anymore? why did this place and these people feel like a home he'd never had and never experienced? He never wanted this job to be over. It hurt his heart. He tried not to think about it.

After the race, Taemin and Kai snapped back together like a rubber band returning to it's natural state. The first thing they did was not celebrating their win but congratulating Mark for racing so well. They even gave him a couple pointers for shaving off some time when he raced next. They were entirely sweet and gracious with the younger man. Baekhyun found himself really liking the couple before he even met them. He turned to ask Chanyeol a question about them but found he had gone without so much as a good bye. *Well hell*

He had no time to stew though because he was up next.

As he pulled his car up to the line, he looked around, unsure of who he was racing. He didn't know enough about how it worked to even know how that had been decided. He'd prepped as much as he could, but reading about underground sub cultures like this was never the same as living it. The books always left essential insight out.

He didn't have to wait long at all thankfully. Chanyeol appeared like sunlight piercing the mist, cutting through the crowd. "I'll play with you Pretty." He smirked.

"My name is Baekhyun," Baek shot back, "and this isn't a game. I'm going to beat you."

Chanyeol laughed a deep rumbling laugh that seemed to burrow into Baekhyun's stomach to take residence. "Oh Pretty, you aren't gonna even come close, but I can't wait to see you try. If I win, I get that sweet little ride of yours. Ride or Die Pretty, Ride or Die." With that he slapped the side of Baekhyun's car, still laughing heartily as he ambled, smirking the whole way to his vehicle.

"Hey," Baekhyun yelled over the chaos and noise, "what if I win?"

Chanyeol grinned devilishly, "You won't" he laughed, his eyes devouring Baekhyun casually.

*Fuck*

*Ride or Die Pretty* Baekhyun felt like he had just promised himself as race winnings instead of his car. He had no regrets. He would worry about what that meant later. He was just here for the job. These hijackings were dangerous. He was here for the job.

Maybe if he said it enough, it would start to feel true.

Baekhyun willed himself to focus on his immediate situation rather than his wayward emotions. He could worry about that later. He looked at Chanyeol as he revved his engine, they smirked at each other, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, the vibration from the motor shaking, rattling into his bones and sinews. His heart pounding harder than it ever had in his life, they gunned their engines again, perfectly in synch. He felt connected to the audience, to Chanyeol.

When they finally peeled out, it felt to Baekhyun like he had lived his entire life on that line, waiting for this moment. His entire world narrowed to the finest point. His pocket universe only containing the road, his goal, and the hot gleam of Chanyeol's car ahead of him.

*Chanyeol*

Outside his windows the world whipped past him in a blur, the limit of his galaxy. Nothing existed now but them and this path which had been divergent, now unified. Cosmic.

Chanyeol's tail lights seemed to taunt him as Baekhyun stepped on the gas as hard as he could. He had to go faster. They were halfway now and neck to neck. He was so damn close, their cars side by side. He could see the finish line, a beacon in the neon lit blur around him. *It was time*

He activated his first canister of NOS, surging forward, his body pressed deeper into the seat with his increased velocity. The car started rattling dangerous, sparks flying everywhere. He knew it was a risk but couldn't wait, he activated the second canister. His mind completely cleared-- there was only him and the speed now. For a split second it was pure adrenaline and heaven. *Gasp*

He checked his rearview mirror, Chanyeol was a half length behind him. He was going to win. *Fuck yes* It seemed like it was in the bag, until Chanyeol hit his own NOS. The world slowed down impossibly as Chanyeol pulled ahead. He frantically tried to beat a little more speed out of his abused car. *Noooooo*

A loud percussive bang from his critically over heating engine, and Baek's car squealed abruptly into a tailspin, pouring thick grey smoke from everywhere. *Fuck* His car made the choice to quit for him, rolling to a stop just as Chanyeol crossed the finish line to a crowd near hysteria with excitement.

*Fuck.fuck.fuck*

Baekhyun rested his head against his steering wheel feeling the adrenaline drain from his body. He couldn't quite swallow away the white hot star of giddy elation in his chest. Baekhyun closed his eyes as he felt his world shift, the ancient memory of two boys, their futures spread out before them, holding hands in a stolen car speeding down the highway, slicing through the night sky. Razor sharp and utterly in love.

Was he still that boy from so long ago? His father wasn't here to rip his heart out, wasn't here to force Baekhyun to rip his own heart out and spit the blood on his own happiness.

Was there even such thing as freedom? Free will? Baekhyun looked up shakily, remembering where he was finally. Chanyeol loomed over him smiling gleefully, eyes on fire.

"Oh look at my new baby" Chanyeol practically purred. His hands caressed the car, but his eyes never left Baekhyun's.

Was it to late to choose his own fate? Could he make a choice? Was his will free after all, outside the gritty shadow of his family's demands. He was so exhausted. Hollowed out. An empty shell experiencing the full enticing force of being alive for the first time in years.

He finally had an in, so why did he feel so sick about it?

Baekhyun swallowed guiltily. His throat was very very dry.


	5. Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car chase where in we use cars as a stand in for emotional intimacy.- The Fast and the Furious probably. 
> 
> Aka 
> 
> Baek saves Chanyeol in the nick of time. It reminds him of a boy he used to know.

Baekhyun thought he had done pretty good all in all, not good enough, but pretty good for his first time in a real race. He almost won. But almost meant nothing so now he owed...his car to one Park Chanyeol. Oops. 

However, Baekhyun was pretty sure he was finding his way into the group now. He never could have dreamed that his way in would just be...him. Their steadily growing...interest in each other, their chemistry. He chose to focus on the fact that he had made headway finally. Finally.

He had been just about to poke Chanyeol some about the race some how, because wowwww the adrenaline, endorphins, and Chanyeol looking sooo good when he's being smug and a little....possessive. When the real world came slamming back into Baekhyun's pocket reality with the sound of endless police sirens, all around them in the distance of the night. Distant but closing on them quickly.

The entire crowd of street racers broke and melted into the night. Experience made their flight almost magical in it's order, pragmatism, and of course speed. He had to run along with everyone else though in a much less organized manner. He had no pre-planned escape route. A strategic mistake he wouldn't repeat again. 

He found himself wondering if Chanyeol would be disappointed in his confusion, the few seconds it took him to remember that oh shit he had to run now too. Partially the running was to maintain his cover, and partially because none of the uniformed officers participating in the raid itself, knew he was a police officer...for credibility and limiting the chance of any mistakes that could blow his cover. 

So Baekhyun leapt back into his thankfully somewhat cooled down, over heated and fundamentally trashed vehicle, and sped, noisily off into the night. He didn't go so fast that he couldn't try to keep an eye out for Chanyeollie *cough-ahem-cough* his target, to make sure he was safe...and perhaps to make the chance for him to swoop in and help, increase trust in him. That would be ideal...for lots of reasons. 

*Dangerous highway hijackings* 

*Get it together Byun, what the fuck?* 

In what Baekhyun could only term the best luck outside of an inexplicably over the top, big budget movie, just as he finally located Chanyeol in all the havoc, his perfect window of help opportunity opened up miraculously. They fled into the night weaving through traffic and side roads until they finally lost the cops chasing them. The sky was a vast swath of indigo velvet, the wind swirled their hair in wild patterns, and they were still free and independent. It felt fated, a heady feeling.

Baekhyun had felt so bad ass, when the car screeched to an extremely dramatic stop mere feet from Chanyeol. He'd thrown the passenger door open, and yelled "GET IN!". It was the last possible moment, Chanyeol, surrounded, desperate, and still determined to avoid his impending arrest, got in. He didn't even hesitate as he leapt into the barely stopped vehicle before they peeled out again, together.

*Yeahhhh eat my dust Paul Walker.* Baek thought gleefully.

Being the hero felt nice, so nice that Baekhyun found himself letting his guard down a little, as they drove through the night. He was so at ease he didn't even mind when Chanyeol's long over the top hilarious stories about the neighborhood when he was a kid little by little turned into grilling him about his own history, well his cover story's history. That was fine though he had answers prepared.

For ease of repetition the prepared answers were quite close to his actual past. So much so that he found himself telling Chanyeol about Namjoon and the stolen car that changed both their lives forever. He was a little shocked at himself, a little shocked at how comfortable he already made Baekyun feel. They killed time getting to know each other better as they twisted back around making sure they were not being followed or tracked. Chanyeol led him through what would have been a baffling maze of alleys and parking lots. A path that only a local could possibly know. He found himself feeling so hopeful, so elated. His soul felt lighter than it had in years. He wondered if Chanyeol felt as at home with him as he did with Chanyeol. 

Yeah, he'd enjoyed Chanyeol's company a great deal. He told himself it was because he was finally making headway on this very important case. Otherwise he tried not to think about it at all. Down that road there was only despair and destruction as far as the eye could see. 

When Chanyeol finally deemed it safe enough, he directed Baekhyun to his actual home. It seemed like there was a post race party already going on inside. There were cars parked all over the yard and curb. The thump and grind of some bass heavy music that Baekhyun didn't recognize poured out of the house. 

Chanyeol pulled himself out of the car, then leaned back down so he could see Baekhyun, "This car is toast, you still owe me a ten second car" his voice was deep, resonant, sensual, a secret caress in the deepest most secret parts of Baekhyuns's soul. Chanyeol smirked as he said it, as if he knew how frazzled his voice made Baekhyun. 

"Oh. Yeah. O-okay. I'll get on that I guess" 

Chanyeol smiled at him encouragingly for a beat before he looked at him pointedly. "So are you coming or what?" He asked. 

"Oh shit, yes. Yes. Oh umm ack. Yes!!!" Baekhyun stuttered in surprise, his heart whumping painfully in his chest. He had definitely not expected to have earned the right to come in. He'd be freaking out if he wasn't to busy freaking out.

Baek's fumbling with the keys set Chanyeol off again. He laughed his beautiful unrestrained laugh, head thrown back, shook his head bemused, turned around and walked slowly towards his house, not looking back once, completely secure in the fact that Baekhyun would just follow him in. 

Baekhyun wanted to scoff but he was right. Honestly even if this wasn't a case he would have been right. Chanyeol was just fundamentally right about him. He was right and ugh of course he was right. Baekhyun jogged to catch up with the tall, beautiful, adorable enigma that was Park Chanyeol. His stomach danced with nerves. 

He was in it now. He wasn't sure what that meant to him anymore. Baekhyun took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to talk a little about the way I chose to write these silly babies. 
> 
> It bears pointing out first off that Baekhyun is an unreliable narrator. It's in the tags, but it is important to know he has a whole life time of rationalizing making himself miserable for other people's comfort. That's going to start changing soon but it won't be an immediate process. He's got a lot to figure out
> 
> Having spent my entire adult life just about, and a good portion of my dreadful teens in  
> predominantly queer communities. I'm writing what I know more or less. 
> 
> But honestly, I've toned the level of I love you that's why I'm so mean to you catty way way down..
> 
> My first draft of this my partner was actually like, whoah that's real mean. So this is a cuddle lovable catty I guess. 
> 
> As for the boys who say they are straight but then don't appear to be making hetero choices in particular, and you will see more of them, well life is confusing. Identity is confusing and everyone feels differently about those identities. sometimes it takes time and that is completely valid. I've known so many people who hung out with queers, called themselves our honorary straights, and then ended up eventually not being that at all. 
> 
> What a ride life is. *Rainbow heart eyes*
> 
> Anyway Pride month is almost over so:
> 
> Be Gay, Do crimes  
> Not gay as in happy, queer as in fuck you  
> Center QTPOC and specifically BQTPOC in your communities  
> Pride was a Riot  
> No cops at Pride


	6. (Danger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun meets the rest of the crew, finds himself enjoying himself more than he should and a little thrown by how different their lives are from his very safe pedestrian life. 
> 
> It made him feel... something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it so bears mentioning again, that Baekhyun is an unreliable narrator. He has very intentionally been raised in a way that gives him a really narrow world view. 
> 
> I'll be honest, I had to rewrite every early scene in which he was first meeting Taemin and Jongin because It was near impossible for me to write anyone judging them for anything. Because I adore their irl namesakes.
> 
> But a plot point later kinda demands that he have a big realization about his biases and the things he's been raised to believe...which means he needs to think some things that are just wrong headed or silly or at least somewhat narrow minded before he can realize how wrong he's been.
> 
> But don't worry, he's going to get a talking to, and soon.

Baekhyun stepped into the house behind Chanyeol and took in his surroundings. The living room was dated but very homey. It was filled with natural rich colors and furnished with wall to wall couches and love seats. There were various automotive bits and bobs, tools, and the occasional car part on every available surface that wasn't a place for a human to put their butt. 

The couches made sense even though it should be ridiculous over kill. There were so many people in here, it was obvious that all that excessive seating was very necessary. Chanyeol had a very large, very loving, and apparently very gay chosen family. 

Baekhyun felt a pang of something, envy maybe, deep in the pit of his stomach. This house seemed so lived in, these people already so obviously full of love for each other. Baekhyun thought about both his sterile white apartment and his austere family home. He never realized how badly he wanted a life like this until he saw it. 

Chanyeol spoke up then, elbowing him a bit to make sure he was paying attention, "so you've met most of the people here I think. But this is Taemin, and Kai" he gestured to the nearest couch. Taemin was wearing skinny jeans, a fish net top and a black, tailored, women's suit jacket. One sleeve was short, on that arm he wore a black satin opera glove. He looked... beautiful, commanding, classy, and maybe a little dangerous. Kai was curled into Taemin's shoulder again which was maybe their thing. He had a tiny deeply content smile on his face. Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was a little sleepy or if it was something else. He was playing with a plain black beanie in his lap, in a very distracted manner. It almost seemed like an afterthought. His oversized crop top sweater somehow managed to be simultaneously sexy and so cozy. Maybe it was just because Kai looked so sweet, it made the sweater better. Baekhyun imagined that these two made anything they wore look better by association. They were just that beautiful. He wondered if they had a fandom. He decided to check Twitter at some point.

Baekhyun stuttered a little, "ah--h-hiii Kai, you drove well tonight. It's n-nice to meet you" he ended embarrassed at how horribly awkward he was. He wasn't usually this intensely verbally useless. He was the witty one usually. The stress of undercover living was getting to him...or something.

Kai didn't respond to Baekhyun, or really even move, for so long Baek started to worry that maybe Kai hadn't heard him or was somehow offended by him. Just as Baekhyun was about to break into a massive sweat and start begging for forgiveness for anything and everything, Kai stirred. His eyes seemed to slowly refocus on Baekhyun. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but changed his mind. Instead he closed his eyes, pulled the beanie over his head, so far down it almost completely covered his face. Simultaneously he was smoothly wedging himself so far into the couch he ended up squished up between Taemin's back and the couch. Can one be graceful when wiggling into a couch? He managed it somehow. It was impressively cute. Only Kai's beanie covered head peeked out over Taemin's shoulder. He seemed to be taking a moment...it was hard to be sure since he had a beanie covering half his face. 

After a unknown period of time in which Kai just lay on Taemin's back quiet and placid. Everyone seemed to take this in stride, so Baekhyun tried to take it in stride as well. Ultimately Kai took a deep breath, wiggled around until he could rest his chin on Taemin's shoulder and slowly bit him on his fleshy shoulder bits. At first Baekhyun thought he was imagining it, he'd been moving so slow. But nope it definitely actually happened. 

The teeth got Taemin's attention, as designed probably. Though Taemin didn't actually look away from his conversation, he held one hand gracefully in the air, snapped as if to get everyone's attention, and said "Nini didn't drive well tonight, he drove beautifully. It was magical. It was art. Art is what we do." 

The whole room was quiet for a moment, like they could sense that something terrible was about to happen.

"Oh right, ok, sorry" Baekhyun wasn't sure if he should direct his apology to Taemin or Kai. He tried to encompass them both with a wide admittedly vague gesture. 

Just as Baekhyun was starting to plan an emergency escape plan involving a zombie apocalypse and a car door, *he never said it was a good escape plan* Taemin dissolved into a fit of giggles, the whole room started laughing with him. 

"Oh my gosh, your face." He giggled breathless "-Ummm ok sorry" he imitated Baekhyun in a sing song voice, "Seriously though, My Nini is one of the best. Don't underestimate him just because he isn't constantly shamelessly self promoting himself, like the rest of you" He yelled the last sentence at the whole room. 

Key rolled his eyes at him, "as if you don't Taemin ssi puhhlease" 

Kai seemed to beam happiness from within the hat, he nuzzled into Taemin's armpit effectively distracting him from whatever his rejoinder would have been. Somehow it seemed like the two were all alone, even in a room full of people. Baekhyun couldn't help but worry a little for Kai, he seemed so soft and kitteny compared to Taemin's intensity. They were beautiful together but how could that even work? Not his business anyway. Not his business at all. 

Whatever their dynamic, they were clearly extremely close. They were whispering, giggling, and nibble kissing each other to the exclusion of anyone or anything around them. After what seemed like forever, Taemin went back to his previous conversation. He had been having a passionate conversation/argument about the philosophy of aesthetics in modern Korean life, with several other people. It seemed a very loud and passionate argument. Baekhyun didn't even know what that meant but it made him feel like he should have finished University before he joined the Seoul Police force.

Chanyeol cleared his throat loudly "ahem, Taemin, I was introducing you to-" 

"Oh yes," Taemin interrupted gleefully, "we know all about Byun Baekhyun Boyfriend Material ™ don't we?" He didn't seem to really expect a response and no one gave him one. Though Baek did notice that Chanyeol seemed to be, flustered, like he had been tattled on in some embarrassing way. Could any of that be true? Baek's heart decided in that exact moment to migrate entirely out of his chest. *Ahhhh breathing is important. Continue breathing*

"Fuck Taemin, why do I put up with you again? - Baekhyun ssi please happily ignore Taemin. He likes making trouble, that's all. He's all bark, no bite" Chanyeol sighed in exaggerated frustration. 

Taemin, squinched up his nose, resting his chin on his hands, "because you love Nini, and to love Nini is to love me" he turned to take in Baekhyun as well, "but you, don't let our Chanyeollie mislead you. I most certainly do bite, but only if you ask very very nicely."

Baekhyun blanched despite himself. *Ahhhh* He might have been imagining it but he thought that Kai was extremely amused from his hideout curled into Taemin's back.

Chanyeol rubbed his face, hiding behind his hands for a brief second, "You're not wrong Taeminnie. I guess I am legally required to love you, but like can we just pretend to not be an entire box full of pissy cat boys for I don't know five minutes?" 

Taemin just laughed in response, that seemed to be a no then. As Taemin laughed, Kai pulled the hat off his head, emerald green hair cascading into his face, winked at Chanyeol as if to say *don't worry, I've got this* with a whole lot of happy trouble in his eyes, sat up, and rearranged himself so he was fully wrapped around Taemin instead of wedged behind him. His long arms and legs, draped casually around Taemin's shoulders and waist. He leaned forward, whispered something to Taemin, kissed along his jaw, and then started to...drum on Taemin's body? Oh no, was he dancing sort of? He thought that was it, it was the beat for some sort of dance. He was going through a dance routine he thought. Whatever it was, it worked, Taemin was instantly relaxed and focused on moving with Kai. 

"I swear it doesn't usually take me an hour to introduce everyone, someone is just feeling frisky today" Chanyeol said pointedly at Taemin who had ceased noticing anyone but Kai existed anyway. They seemed really really... intense. Baekhyun had honestly never seen a relationship quite like theirs, he wasn't sure if he thought it was entirely healthy.

"Oh well, I don't think I'll ever win an argument with Lee Taemin. It's a statistical improbability. He has a very special skill set. I'm constantly out of my league with him but fuck don't tell him that. I will never ever hear the end of it." He burst out in good natured laughter at himself presumably. 

Finally Chanyeol moved on to introduce the people Taemin had been arguing/discussing passionately with. "You met Yoongi earlier, these are his boyfriend's Jimin and V...and their ummm.... Jungkook." 

They were all sitting in what Baekhyun could only think to call a hot boy cuddle puddle. Yoongi was sitting in the middle, looking very small and very pleased. His bleach blonde shaggy hair was hanging in his eyes but his smile was one thousand watt and so very sincere. Jimin was seemed gentle, very strong, and agile, Were these the dancers he left Chanyeol for then? Jimin had short pinkish orange hair and a smirk that was half a promise and half a threat. Baekhyun noticed that his lippie matched his hair color. Such attention to detail. He was extremely impressed. Everyone here was super impressive really. How had he wandered into a hall of otherworldly pretty, gay, snarky artists? He was equal parts thankful and completely intimidated. These people, and this life was exactly the the life his dad had intentionally kept him far far away from. He felt some unidentified feeling crawling around in his chest. He wasn't sure if he liked it. 

On the other side of Yoongi was a quiet boy with chin length wavy black hair and beautiful eyes. He was dressed head to toe in Gucci and seemed much more engrossed in the cuddle pile than introductions. He nodded at Baekhyun vaguely when Chanyeol introduced him. Taehyung. He seemed sweet. He has kind eyes.

Behind all three of them, somehow laying on the back of the couch, was a fourth strikingly beautiful young man. His hair and clothes were mostly black though his smile was effervescent. He was playing some hand held gaming device or another. So that was their Jungkook? Whatever that meant. 

Jungkook looked up from his game long enough to say hi. He had a warm smile and a very welcoming demeanor from his perch on the back of the couch. 

The next couch was completely over taken by Key and Sehun, well mostly Sehun. Key was seated at the end of the couch like most people would. Sehun was laying with his head in Key's lap, sprawled across the rest of the couch. Anytime any one was foolish enough to try and sit down on the couch with them he flailed around making sad toddler noises. It should have been wildly annoying but some how was 100% cute. Everyone else was clearly used to the youngest's antics and teased him or lovingly fussed at him but never really insisted he get up.

Both Key and Sehun were dressed designer casual, perfect jeans and squishy soft sweaters they looked amazing in. Their clothes complimented each other but weren't overbearingly coupley. They were the very definition of chic. They were both mostly on their phones but would occasionally yell across the room to participate in the philosophy of aesthetics/living a life of art discussion or to snark at someone. They seemed happy to mostly be doing their own thing and everyone else seemed happy to let them. There was that weird feeling again.

Because Sehun was being guardian of the couch tonight, Lay and J-Hope had been relegated to the floor. They were practically sitting in each other's laps, drinking beer, laughing, teasing, and... competitively sensually staring each other down...or something? Honestly if he hadn't heard them say they were straight he would assume they were gonna fuck or were seriously already fucking. It wasn't his style but he'd definitely seen dudes compete their ways into each other's pants. Dudes were weird and being a dude himself didn't change that basic fact. 

He heard Lay chuckle about being "hot like wasabi" was there a level of peak humanity a person had to be for that to not be a cringey line? If so Lay seemed to feel he was there...and really Baekhyun couldn't argue with him about it... coming from him it was somehow endearing. Huh. Even J-Hope who seemed to be a semi professional bicker with Lay-er, seemed surprisingly in overall agreement with the sentiment. J-hope collapsed laughing, collected himself and gasped "hot like chicken noodle soup maybe" They both laughed and laughed, leaning on each other. Maybe it was some inside joke?

Boys are so weird. 

Chanyeol who'd also kinda gotten sucked into watching the weird couch + wasabi drama, shook his head,"honestly I have no fucking clue about them, but we love em anyway...now back here at the kid's table-" 

A groan went up from the four inhabitants of "the kid's table", which was a small folding card table in the most 70's color scheme ever tucked into the back of the room.

Chanyeol ignored their groans, continuing "The anime elf with the purple hair is Taeyong, he's I guess their fearless leader, he's great at bringing people together, also if you can startle him it's genuinely one of the sweetest things."

Taeyong's eyes got big as saucers and he turned entirely hot pink. He stared at the table in intense awkwardness. Chanyeol was right he was superhuman levels of super sweet. 

"Now the tiny evil elf queen is Ten. Ten is great at everything, come to terms with that now. I think he's Taemin's son or something." 

Ten watched Taemin from across the room. "Or something" he said quietly. 

The change in Chanyeol was immediate, suddenly he was the boss or maybe tough love Daddy instead of the dorky big brother, "No, Ten. Absolutely not. You need to squash that shit right now." 

Ten huffed, "you think I don't know that? I know that" 

Chanyeol sighed, "No man, you don't know. Look, those two, if there was anything that could make me believe in true love, it's those two. They have been each other's constant since the day they met. I'm not even exaggerating. No one has ever come between them, and no one ever will. You seem them now, grown adults with over a decade of love under there belts, in their safe space and you make assumptions about who they are as people." 

Chanyeol leaned down so he could still make eye contact with Ten, "But they grew up in this neighborhood with us. Taemin getting himself into trouble, Nini pulling him out again. Just because Kai chooses softness and love, doesn't mean he's incapable of thumping you if you get disrespectful." He patted Ten's knee then, it seemed sincere, "Let yourself be his son Tenny, or you will never be anything at all to him." 

Ten sighed, buried his face in Taeyong's side, "Yeah ok, I hear you. I hear you ok dad. No more pine for me." 

Chanyeol, scowled a minute more than decided the crisis was over, dorky brother was back and he glittered with humor, "You know what they say Tennie, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." 

Ten huffed again, "Gross Daaaad!" From behind Taeyong's arm.

Chanyeol laughed again, then apparently satisfied continued the introductions, "This tall, handsome dude...not mind you as tall or as handsome as I am, but who can possibly live up to my standards? *Giggle* Any way he lives a noble life so close to my greatness, but gosh it must burn terribly. His name's Lucas, poor baby. Lucas poor baby is also one of our best children. Perhaps someday he can hope to live outside my shadow. Some day he could be fast enough" He laughed, the kid's table kids booooo'd loudly. Somehow everyone seemed to understand that the compliment under the joke was sincere.

Still snickering a little Chanyeol finished the introductions, "and this earnest lil dude in the corner is Mark, you saw him drive tonight, he's like the whole family's little brother. Yahh Mark you drove so awesome tonight. I was so proud. You're doing great man." 

Mark blushed, thanking him in an embarrassed whisper. Chanyeol leaned against the wall, talking with them about their recent races, their day jobs, their personal lives. He was the picture of sincerity, animated, and invested. 

Baekhyun watched quietly, not wanting to interfere with the bonding. As his eyes slid over everyone in the room, taking in the safe, trusted ambiance. Even with him here it's clear these people ultimately trusted Chanyeol's judgement. It made Baekyun's chest squeeze with guilt. 

Taemin noticed him watching them and winked at him with a giggle. He didn't even slow down his story telling for the wink. He didn't even know why that made him feel so exposed. It was embarrassing. He had a realization then.

"You're speaking his language!" He almost shouted at Chanyeol who just looked confused. 

"I didn't understand all the teasing...I...you are very clearly the leader here but but but like all the teasing didn't seem like very good leaderly behavior really. I just realized it's because you are speaking their language, so they feel loved and included in the way that is most relevant to them." 

Chanyeol laughed noiseless huff, "oh shucks you have figured me out" He looked at the room and the kids incredibly fond thinking about the importance of his answer, "Yeah different people communicate different ways. That's just normal. If you're to nice in a way that feels fake to them, if you feel fake to them, well then some of these boys they might set your car on fire. If on the other hand you irritate Kai even a little, he just won't speak to you for a month. He has a zero tolerance policy on bullshit outside of work. And let me tell you, you do not want to have to manage a protective Taemin. There was an incident with live chickens once." He shuddered theatrically.

"Really though, we tease the kids, but these kids are the best of their generation. We are happy to have them as part of our little family regardless of their skill, It's a genuine joy teaching them. Someday we'll pass the torch to them. They will be the best, taking in kids with promise and maybe no other prospects, and we'll just be tired old men... maybe I'll get lucky and share a life with someone like my friends." He shrugged, looking shockingly small for such a tall man..but hopeful. The 'kids' all awww'd loudly, a mixture of "Sunbaes" and "Hyungs" surrounding them before they all in masse hugged him. He radiated joy, making the same shy hopeful eye contact with Baekhyun. A very tall, very sweet mother hen protecting his babies. 

Right now Baekhyun felt like he might be capable of anything to protect that tentative hope. That heart. 

Eventually the kids let go, sat down again and immediately fell into what seemed like another pre-existing discussion this time of some particular race technique and which ways it might impact your vehicle in the long run. Baby Gear heads and adrenaline geeks. 

This place was like a breath of fresh air he never knew he needed. He felt uprooted....but also like maybe that uprooting had been necessary. Chanyeol directed their conversation for awhile, offering answers and anecdotes that always managed to be both hilarious and informative. Eventually he excused them both and walked Baekhyun through a doorway he had halfway not noticed beforehand. Everything was so busy and full...full of life. It was brilliant.

"Soooo," Chanyeol rubbed his face, looking away a bit, not embarrassed, a little raw, as he lead Baek into a hallway, "you met my family and you haven't run away screaming, you want the five dollar tour?" 

Baekhyun, didn't hesitate, he stepped into Chanyeol's space, tugging on his sleeve a little, he looked up into his face, "I would very much like the five dollar tour, or anything else you see fit to give me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before you say Salem, no one has ever used a Beanie as a dodge the chatty humans device, that is utterly ridiculous. 
> 
> Sad to say I totally did this alot probably mostly in my college age range. 20's ish. 
> 
> In this chapter, Jongin is me, and I am Jongin. So if it seems silly feel free to blame me, I'm silly. That whole scene including the biting to get attention or communicate and squeezing behind my partner as a really tangible buffer zone are all things I've actually done when people whelmed. 
> 
> We will call this things I did in my twenties when I didn't know I was autistic and thought I had to subject myself to more humaning than I could bear™.
> 
> Also ope this chapter is like twice as long as I try to keep my chapters but the last one was half as long so we will just pretend that math tracks. 
> 
> As usual thank you so much for reading, commenting, and kudos. 
> 
> Let me come give you some Baekhyun gawking at Chanyeol level of uwu 
> 
> Thank you! Really really.


	7. Tell Me What to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol have some private time at the party. 
> 
> Baek learns about the family's tragic back story, he finds everything about Chanyeol very moving.
> 
> Hello Kitty is the hero of the day

*"I would very much like the five dollar tour, or anything else you see fit to give me."*

Baekhyun had felt brave, standing in a hall way alone, leaning into Chanyeol to whisper something a little provocative, a little vulnerable. Now pressed against the full length of his body, hands spread across his stomach, looking up into the infinity of his eyes, Baekhyun was questioning his choices. It wasn't because it was bad, on the contrary it was so so fucking good. Could you die of want? If so he was near death.

An eternity passed in an instant, Chanyeol just looking at him, with an intensity that felt intoxicating. Before Baek could float away, Chanyeol seemed to make a decision, cupped Baekhyun's face in his very capable hands, bent his face down so their foreheads were touching, and stood quietly, running thumb over Baekhyun's bottom lip, eyes closed, just breathing Baek in. 

Baekhyun was on fire, he was dying, he was sure of it. Every single one of Chanyeol's gentle considered touches left his skin scorched, his heart pounding in his ears, lightening coursing through his veins. Maybe Chanyeol was an elder god, bending fire to his whims. It would at least explain the intensity. 

They were gonna kiss, he could feel the inevitability of it building between each joined breath. He'd never wanted anything more than that kiss. His heart tumbled in his chest. 

The coil of guilt in his guts chose that moment to squeeze until he choked. He didn't deserve this. Yet again he was going to be responsible for destroying the life of a good man. This time though, this time he knew what he was doing. His heart wailed, breaking itself on the rocks of that shame. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, he could barely force the words out, he couldn't move or breath, whispering into the small space between them. "So uhh, you were going to show me around...I think?" 

That seemed to shake Chanyeol alert. He slid his hands from Baek's jaw to the nape of his neck, fingers twined with the short hair there. He was leaning in so painfully slowly, eyes never leaving Baekhyun, drinking him in. Baekhyun felt consumed, protected, safe. He didn't think he had the strength to say no if Chanyeol called his very weak bluff. 

Chanyeol was so close, lips a wisp of softness on his neck, jaw, ear, stopping only to breath Baek in, absorbing the salty sweet scent of him. "Ok" he whispered into the curve of his jaw, "Anything you want Baekhyun ah" His voice was deep, calm, confident. Baekhyun was a car crash, emotional wreckage. Devastated. Possessed. Safe. So very very safe. He whimpered, choking on the fire Chanyeol had built in him. 

Then it was over, leaving Baekhyun feeling like he had imagined it all. A sad product of his fevered, lonely, horny heart. 

Chanyeol rocked back on his heels, confident, happy, glowing. Baekhyun had never met a man who wore his feelings so openly on his face. He was entranced by the sincerity and care he saw there. 

Chanyeol nodded, hair falling into his eyes, chuckling to himself a bit. Baekhyun felt bereft without the overwhelming presence of Chanyeol all over him. Before he could sort that feeling out at all. Chanyeol laced their fingers together and pulled him down the hall. He looked so young, beaming at Baekhyun, eyes huge, animated, wholesome. 

This man was wholesome. Baekhyun was not wholesome at all. He was a traitor, luring Chanyeol into trusting him. 

Chanyeol turned around, walking backwards down the hall, still holding Baekhyun's hand. 

"Come on Baekhyunnie, we'll look at the boring stuff first. Are you hungry? Someone or other always has food here." His smile was surely visible from space. *Gawdam he was so fucking beautiful* 

"Ok Yeollie, I could probably eat. I'm always hungry, so that works out pretty well." He laughed to cover, the familiarity felt achingly sweet on his tongue. His heart twisted in his chest, despairing. 

Chanyeol lead Baekhyun to the kitchen. What Baekhyun found there made his heart thud uncomfortably in his chest. This kitchen was made of love. 

The ceilings were high, like most houses built before the 50's. It was well lit, and well loved, neutral colors, like most any other kitchen. The thing that set it apart was all the stickers. Every available vertical surface was absolutely covered in stickers. There were band stickers, mostly Korean but also some American groups that he was varying degrees of familiar with. He smiled despite himself at the cute cartoony Super Junior stickers*cute*. There were children's stickers, stars, hearts, and cute stylized emojis. There were several different pride flags, a big inclusive rainbow pride flag, bi pride, pan, non-binary, ace, aro, and a trans flag all mixed in casually with the universe of stickers. 

Chanyeol who had been rummaging around in the refrigerator, must have realized by his silence how stunned he was. He popped up abruptly with a pizza box, a Tupperware container, and a pickle spear in his mouth. He juggled the containers in a fruitless attempt to figure out a way to take the pickle out of his mouth to talk, made an amused "aha!" sound and chomped the pickle, startling Baekhyun at how quickly he basically inhaled the thing. 

Well...that wasn't distressingly awkward sexy cute. Nope. Not at all. Chanyeol was not perfect and Baekhyun was fine, totally in control of himself and definitely not growing a well rooted infatuation. 

"Ahh yeah the stickers right? I forgot but you wouldn't know." Chanyeol started once the pickle was in his stomach instead of his mouth, "My sister, Yoora? You met her right? Yeah yeah, danger twinks and tuna sandwiches. Ha! Anyway, Yoora was so young when our parents died. I mean I guess I was too, 15. But it was my job to take care of her, I couldn't think about that. We were so afraid we'd get separated, and she was so so little. She didn't smile for weeks, maybe months" Chanyeol was obviously getting emotional retelling the story, his eyes were glassy and his voice wet with heartbreak.

One day, on a whim I bought a pack of Hello Kitty stickers. There were letters and everything, so I spelled 'I love you', as many times as I could with the letters available, and surrounded the whole thing with Guardian Hello Kitties." He sat down cross legged in front of the fridge, running his fingers gently, reverently over an arrangement of extremely faded Hello Kitty stickers. Tears ran down his face quiet but there. He continued just as Baekhyun decided he ought to try to comfort him in some way.

"No no it's fine, I mean, it's not fine, it's terrible, tragic, heartbreaking, all the big sad feelings but it was a long time ago. Since then it's just been me and my sister. I just love her so much you know? I loved them too. I mean of course. My mom. Fuck *Sniffle-sob*But my baby sister, she's been the only blood family I've had left for so long. I sorta don't remember anything else." He snuffled wiping his own tears. 

"Fuck. Ugh, it's ok, I'm ok, I just...she smiled at those stickers, the first time in so long. When I think of that smile, it's just like it was, happening all over again. So of course I couldn't just ignore that right? I got more stickers. Bought what I could afford, stole more honestly, even Hunnie and Nini helped. For a long time, none of us came home without a pack of stickers or two tucked away in our hoodies. First it was these little kids stickers", he gestured to the fridge covered in cartoon characters and fluffy hearts," then as she got older, as we all got older, some of our interests changed so you know" he waved vaguely at the pride stickers, punk bands, and pretty K-pop super stars. 

Chanyeol slumped into the fridge, eyes closed, feeling the past sharply. Baekhyun knelt beside him quietly, not wanting to interrupt his moment, wiping the last tear away. 

"Wahh" Chanyeol voice was scratchy with emotion, "that's my job" he smiled as he said it though, not pushing Baekhyun away. 

"What, so I can't help my new friend? Why is it your job? Because you're taller? That's not actually a thing you know." Baekhyun was maybe rambling, nerves made his humor a little much sometimes. He hoped it didn't offend Chanyeol. Baekhyun's fingers couldn't help gently pushing the hair that had fallen into his face back for him, finger tips grazing skin every chance he got. 

Chanyeol just looked at him, how was he able to take Baekhyun apart with a look? Finally he reached out, touching Baekhyun's cheek bone, eyebrow, lips, so gently as if he needed to verify his solidity. "No", he laughed a little, wet and teary, "Not because I'm tall. Who thinks that's a thing? I've just never really had that, even before my parents died, I've always been team big brother saves the day. I don't really know anything different." He shrugged, tired, sincere. He was always so sincere.

"Well now you have me." *Liar* the guilt roiled in his stomach. *Liar liar* Baekhyun shoved it down, "actually, when is your birthday? The fall? Well see now you're actually younger then me. So who's team big brother now. You should be calling me Hyung." 

Baekhyun nodded owlishly before continuing, "poor sad Yeollie. So tiny and sad. My precious dongesaeng needs a hug." He held his arms out, not expecting Chanyeol to actually take him up on his offer, but of course he did. He was quickly learning that Chanyeol was all emotions, loyalty, and some sort of sweetness he hadn't totally defined. So of course Chanyeol wrapped his beautiful arms around him and pulled Baekhyun into his lap, resting against him, enveloping him in contentment. 

"Food" Chanyeol said to Baekhyun's shoulder where he was snuggled, he'd been so wrapped up in the hug, the words caught him off guard, he flailed, startled out of his cuddle haze. "I was supposed to feed you" Chanyeol poked him in response to Baek's WTF look. 

*Oh yeah* 

And light hearted Chanyeol was back, he clambered up and immediately started talking food options. Halfway through his description of the kimchi spaghetti he made, he stopped, pulled Baekhyun to him, rested his arms on Baek's shoulders so he could play with his hair, kissed the soft locks covering his forehead, gently, with so much care. "Thank you, I may not be used to being fussed over, but my mama raised me to be gracious and sincere so I could never disrespect her memory by being ungrateful. So really, Baekhyun ah, thank you" he stepped away easily and went back to collecting a huge assortment of leftovers for them. 

Inside Baekhyun, his guilt and shame danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Poor Baek he's really struggling already. But then how could he not be smitten with Chanyeol? It's Chanyeol after all. Hopefully he figures it out soon.   
> .
> 
> I posted the first chapter of Interludes, which will be sweet little one off bits for the various characters and relationships. 
> 
> Things I wondered about or that needed told for their own sake. The plan is to make it very fluffy. 
> 
> Is this at least in part because writing teenage wholesome TaeKai is good for my heart? At least a little bit. 
> 
> But they won't be required to understand what is going on here, just ta little additional sweetness.


	8. Closer to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for two and Baekhyun learns some things 
> 
> Yoongi has the best boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long compared to my usual, but I didn't like the flow if I split it , so long chapter it is. 
> 
> These kids are chosen family and I adore the way they take care of each other while not tolerating any foolishness from each other.

Thankfully the meal had been blessedly uneventful. There were no more tears, no more near kisses, no more any things. Baekhyun knew that was technically a good thing... The most proper thing. Technically was meaningless to his heart which didn't care about the plan, the deal, or what he was supposedly supposed to be doing. It simply wanted. Is this what pining felt like? He was pretty sure he was pining. 

Chanyeol did insist on feeding Baek half of his everything, which Baekhyun definitely did not adore. Chan had been right too, there were tons of leftovers. This was mostly because Yoora, Chanyeol, Taemin, and Key cooked semi regularly for the whole extended family. It was gloriously domestic and fluffy.

"Is your sister not here tonight? If that is ok to ask...?" Baekhyun realized he hadn't seen her since he had arrived.

Chanyeol's chuckle was warm, "Oh yeah she usually bails on after party nights. She says there is a limit to how much testosterone, arguments about the best tire brands, acceptable color schemes for whichever newest cars we have, and philosophical discussions about the moral responsibilities of the fashion industry in general and designers in specific." It sounded like a direct quote. 

"They've had that argument more than once?" Baekhyun asked astonished. How could you have that argument more than once...or at all really? 

"Ha! Oh yeah, well look the thing is Key has really strong opinions about ethics in business, and he loves and works in the fashion industry so it's relevant to his life, you know? Sehun cares too but mostly likes to get people going and he may just like watching Key verbally dismantle people. I've wondered about that a time or two." Chanyeol ran a finger tip across the back of Baek's hand as he spoke. 

"Jungkook can sometimes get involved depending on his mood, and heaven help the universe if anyone at all mentions Gucci because Taehyung will almost literally eat them. Jimin and Taemin are just trouble makers...well that's over simplifying. It's... I'm aware I'm not always totally objective about Jimin, but really Jimin is lovely and he, Taemin, and Kai...they all have really high pressure day jobs that expect an unreasonable and impossible amount of literal perfection. You've seen the way Kai deals with that. When he doesn't have to, he just doesn't. He rests and enjoys the ambiance of his family without feeling like he has to entertain or present some unrealistic perfect version of himself. He can be shy. He can be quiet. Basically he can be a whole person" 

"With Jimin and Taemin... The perfect image isn't exactly exhausting in the same way, but it leaves them feeling... emotionally claustrophobic? Teasing has always basically been Taemin's love language and the high pressure has only solidified that over the years...All that to say, that sometimes Chimini or Taeminie will get involved, for the wordplay, snark, and companionship more than the conversation itself. It's affectionate for them." 

"Anyway that's the to long story of why my friends yell at each other over literally anything almost every time we get together." He looked towards the living room, a lifetime of love on his face. Baekhyun ate quietly after that, a little embarrassed that he was so moved by their closeness and understanding of each other. Ashamed to be an intruder that was unbeknownst to them a direct threat to that balance. 

After the meal and accompanied conversation Baekhyun had been briefly terrified that Chanyeol would take him to his bedroom. He knew in his heart of hearts he would not be able to say no to Chanyeol twice. He should have known better, as soon as they were done eating, Chanyeol took his hand with an adorable shy smile and lead him to the garage. Of course. 

*Of course*

The garage was packed to the gills. There was a lifetime supply of tools, engine pieces, random chrome bits, much like the rest of the house but at a whole other level of intensity. The center piece of the garage was obviously a 64 Dodge Charger. It had a black leather interior, black galaxy iridescent exterior, and chrome details in immaculate condition. It was absolutely gorgeous, powerful, fast, and a little frightening, just like... somebody.

Baekhyun burst out in jagged nervous laughter as he looked around the industrial clutter. He had a feeling that in some ways this was the heart of the house. *Gear heads ㅋㅋㅋㅋ* Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in question, clearly at least slightly amused at Baek's outburst. 

"Oh well it's nothing really," Baek said, "it's just that for a minute I thought you were going to take me to your...room" Baekhyun blushed in embarrassment at his presumption. They just met, what was he doing right now? ...and also the case. That was more than a bit of a problem.

Chanyeol grinned at him, that sweet, hungry expression that warmed every cell in Baek's body. When Yeol's entire being seemed to be focused on Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone, it drew him in irresistibly. He desired that feeling more than he should. 

"Well," Chanyeol laughed, so casual and confident, free, "Who's to say I haven't?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Baek, smirking, head to toe easy, commanding, charisma. 

Baekhyun whimpered. Just a little. The tiniest bit. It was practically silent. An image bloomed unbidden in his mind. Chanyeol picking him up in his strong, kind, capable hands. Then setting him on the hood of the Charger, engine rumbling warm underneath him, being taken apart with that same determination and singular focus... 

*Holy shit* 

He hadn't meant to go there, that expression killed him, he hadn't been prepared at all. He was decimated. That look made him think wild, heretical things...made him think about breaking the deal. 

Chanyeol consumed him with his eyes...as usual. "You can breathe easy though" Chanyeol smirked radiant as always, "the bedrooms are on the second floor. Didn't you see the staircase in the living room?" 

No he absolutely had not noticed the whole entire staircase in the living room. He had been one thousand percent to busy absorbing all the larger than life personalities in the room and hopefully not making a total fool of himself or giving himself away. Was he in Hell? Was he in Heaven? His soul slammed about frantically under his skin.

In semi desperation, Baekhyun cracked some sort of hazy joke, he didn't remember it even as he said it. A self protection reflex really. A life long defense mechanism, if all else fails, make em laugh. 

So he did. 

And Chanyeol laughed, a blessing. 

Baekhyun thought he was drowning. Probably. 

"Don't mind me though, I'm only DROWNING OVER HERE", Baekhyun bit two fingers, middle and pointer, dramatically. He yelped in shock when the bite hurt, and stared at his hand, betrayed, as if it had in fact perpetrated the crime in harming itself. 

Chanyeol doubled over laughing at him. Rude. 

"Rude" Baekhyun said in his most petulant too dang cute voice.

Chanyeol laughed even harder. He buried his face in Baekhyun's chest, clinging to him, barely holding himself up. His laughter overtook his whole body. Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh with him. He was to infectious, to effervescent. 

Chanyeol sighed in contentment as he slowly stood up right and pretended to dust off or possibly unrumple Baekhyun's chest and shoulders. 

"Oh shit man, you're hilarious, that's it. I've decided. I'm keeping you." 

"- oh well hell you should see me when I am actually trying to be funny. I am fucking hilarious- I-I'm sorry what now? You're keeping me? Like, forever?" 

Chanyeol didn't answer he just laughed, tugging affectionately on Baek's disarrayed bangs. "Stay right here. I wanna go get something. I'll be right back." 

"I uhh yeah ok" *damn* didn't Baekhyun used to be witty and smooth? He'd be embarrassed for himself if he could get his shit together long enough to have any single coherent thought. 

When Chanyeol didn't come immediately back, Baekhyun belatedly remembered he was on a fucking job, and quietly tip toed into the hallway to see if he could gather any pertinent information.

He slid out into the hallway just as Chanyeol was clomping down the stairs which were absolutely definitely right fucking there in the living room. He had an acoustic guitar with him. Baekhyun gulped, Chanyeol was going to play music...for him? 

Baekhyun remembered when he was young, begging his father to allow him singing lessons. The idea of having the power to communicate emotion like that had been fascinating to him as a boy. Singers looked so happy. They made people happy, improved their lives. They were a happy virus. Even as a small child he had wanted that desperately. It seemed almost magical, a fairy tale beyond imagining. 

His father would have none of that frivolity. His son would have responsible, respectable career. If only he had been stronger, braver. Then maybe he would actually deserve Chanyeol's soul scouring interest. He felt so exposed in that gaze, seen so completely.

He looked up, remembering to pay attention just as Chanyeol hit the landing. The hot boy brigade, as Baek had taken to thinking of them, upon seeing Chanyeol with the guitar started whooping and hollering. In tandem Yoongi and Taemin went in for the proverbial kill, "oh shit Channie boy is going for it!" They high fived each other, the whole room went wild with mirth. 

Chanyeol slowed, looped back in a detour so he could talk to them without shouting across the house. He stood, towering over the snickering lot of them. 

"You" he pointed at Taemin with the neck of the guitar, "don't think I don't know you just like starting shit. This is a code purple situation. Got it? I know you what that means Minnie, so knock it off and leave me be or I am going to find a sincere reason Nini has to sleep at the shop for a fucking month." 

Taemin's eyes got big for half a second, before he went back to his default mischievous smirk. "All right Hyung. All you had to say was Code Purple. No need to make it sooo personal."He drew the last part out as if he was savoring the flavor, "Besides, you would never be cruel enough to make Nini sleep at the shop for even a night, much less a month. We all know you'd be dragging him home with you the very first night apologizing and making him cocoa." Kai nodded emphatically in agreement from his spot of relative Taemin entanglement.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, punctuating it with a snort of denial. He turned to Yoongi then, pointing the guitar at him as well "...and you fucking tossed your right to say a damn thing about any aspect of my love life, and fucking stomped on it, so just fucking Do. Not." he said it with a steel undertone. He was not asking. 

He turned again to semi storm off, Baekhyun was about to sprint back to the garage when Yoongi abruptly jumped up and bolted directly over the coffee table in his hurry. He landed lightly on his feet as he stepped down and rushed across the room, "Wait! dammit Yeol ah just fucking wait a second ok?" 

The name seemed to be what slowed Chanyeol down, or maybe the surprisingly tender tone. He turned around slowly, still staring balefully at Yoongi but not moving, clearly sullen.

They were so close to where Baek had been hiding, right around the corner of this long, narrow hallway. He tried to flatten himself even further against the wall. He had been certain that they would realize he was there and demand explanations he did not have. But but but...he just had to know...for the case. The case. The case.

Yoongi stepped into Chanyeol's guard, looked up at him through the curtain of his bangs. He plucked at the fabric of Chan's shirt, seemingly nervous. "Look, I get it and you're right. I don't have a say anymore...and maybe that does bug me more than it should. You've been a fixture in my life for so long Yeol that it's hard to feel the winds of change on my face. We both know change is coming Loey, because no matter how cool and indifferent you play it with him. You and I? We both know you already decided. You decided the first time he yelled at you probably" He paused, reaching up to touch Chanyeol's cheek, intimate, affectionate, "all I am saying, all I am asking is that you be careful ok? Because you don't know him. We don't know him, not really. What if he's a cop Chan? We have to much riding on this, to many people depend on us, so be careful." 

Chanyeol looked away sadly. "I can see him Yoongs? Ok? I see him, and he would never willingly hurt me. I know you and your cynicism don't believe me but I trust him." 

"You said that about me once Yeollie" Yoongi's voice was barely a whisper, a despairing breath. 

Chanyeol just stood there for a minute, processing, but surprisingly he didn't really look deterred. "Actually Yoongs, what I said was, that I knew you would be the most devoted and loving partner once you decided to commit to someone. I was right Yoongi, look at you now man. It just wasn't me you decided to commit to...and honestly that's ok. I'm ok man. You don't have anything to feel guilty about. You don't have to protect me from myself because of what you perceive as your short comings. I'm happy for you man. You are so much happier than we used to be. I don't know if you've noticed Yoongs but I'm not that same little boy pretending to be a man anymore. I am a man now. I'm happier than we were back then too...and you and I we're still good. You're still here. You didn't betray me, you honored yourself. It was the right choice. All right?"

Yoongi pushed away from him then, frowning slightly, "Ok, if you say you know what you are doing, I trust you. I trust you Yeol, ok?" After a moment he started again, "if something does go wrong, we will all be here to help you pick up the pieces regardless. The family has your back. always." Yoongi paused again, then gave Chanyeol a very awkward introvert hug. Chanyeol, clearly a little shocked, stood there flummoxed for a beat before hugging back. Baekhyun was fairly certain that Chanyeol had tears in his eyes. 

"I know Yoongi ah. I know." He kissed Yoongi's hair carefully, like he was made of glass.

*Oh* he wasn't sure what to make of all of that. 

But before he could even start a good solid angst about it he saw both Sehun and Kai had gotten up in a seemingly coordinated but unspoken after care attack. They each hooked one of Chanyeol's elbows, interlocked their arms, and dragged a very much protesting Chanyeol towards the kitchen. The guitar gently thumped out a hollow friction sound as it wobbled in his unweildy, restrained grasp. 

Sehun was loudly admonishing Chanyeol for being a giant ridiculous baby hyung while Kai was comforting softly into Chanyeol's other ear, rubbing his shoulder in gentle soothing circles with the hand that was not anchored to Chan's elbow. They kept at it even as they moved out of Baekhyuns's view. He suspected that conversation was going to take a minute, whatever it was. 

Baekhyun turned as much as he dared so he could watch as Yoongi slunk slightly shame faced back to his pile of boyfriends. He sat down, silent and stiff, body curled into a defensive lump. There was a painful silence between them all for a moment. Baekhyun wondered what the boyfriend pile felt about that little display. Baek himself was both exhilarated by the insinuation that Chanyeol might already have feelings for him, thickly nauseous at both how close they obviously still were and how completely correct Yoongi was about him. 

Jimin finally chucked Yoongi under the chin, bringing his face up and making direct gentle eye contact with him. "Baby, there is nothing shameful about your feelings for Chanyeol ssi. We aren't mad and we don't feel betrayed by you or him. You have loved him since before you knew we even existed. Of course his moving on in a tangible way is hard for you. He's been a part of your world almost your entire adult life." Jimin said, perhaps knowingly mirroring what Yoongi himself had said to Chanyeol. 

"Yeah," Jungkook said, still perched slightly above them, on the back of the couch. His words were casual but his tone was infinitely caring, "Chill out hyung. you can't shake us off that easily...and you can't shake him off that easily either. Nobody here is feeling betrayed." 

"I feel betrayed." Key said with irritated affection in his voice, "every single one of you are dragging your relationship drama into our party. It's an embarrassment" 

Taemin laughed at his affectation, "Just because you and Sehunnie communicate your feelings in a series of increasingly nasty snarky comments, doesn't mean that communication isn't good...for most of us at least" 

Key rolled his eyes, "Riiight and you've never been snarky in your entire gay life." 

Baekhyun tuned them out, trying to hear the Boyfriend Pile™ over the obviously affectionate barbs of the other two. Yoongi had drawn himself up in the middle of said Boyfriend Pile, body tense, seemingly waiting for something, rejection maybe. Instead the quiet one... Taehyung? He mindfully wrapped Yoongi up in a tight hug, pressing his whole body into him. The others piled on top of them. Yoongi finally relaxed, faster than Baekhyun had expected. It felt like this was a process they were all intimately familiar with. Yoongi's eyes shone with emotion. "I can't believe how much I love you" he fairly purred into them as all three smoothed love and support into his skin. 

Taemin looked on with genuine affection, "You know," he said in a thoughtful tone, "Nini is right, we should trust Chanyeol. He's been alone for so long. He's not a teenager anymore. We should trust his heart. It's brought us all together, how wrong could it be? We trust him with the business, so why not this?"

"You know damn well why not" Key side eyed the kitchen where the man in question was still apparently huddled with his oldest friends. "He's brilliant at the business, he's a natural leader, and a shockingly impressive strategist. But with boys, that poor man is-" 

But Baekhyun never got to hear how Chanyeol was with boys, because at that exact moment Chan came shuffling out of the kitchen hands full. Baekhyun sprinted back to the garage, careening through the doorway and sitting where he had been left with a heavy plop. 

Chanyeol walked back in just as Baek sat back down, slouched and affecting as much boredom as he could manage. 

*Whew* But also...what???


	9. Just us 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol sings
> 
> There is hot cocoa and flirting. 
> 
> The more Baekhyun learns about the family, the more conflicted he feels.

*What if he is a cop Chan? We have to much riding on this, to many people depend on us* 

Baekhyun felt sick, disgusted with himself. These people loved each other so fucking much. Yoongi was right, he was going to betray them all because Chanyeol had a faith in him he had not earned and didn't deserve. 

He looked up into those beautiful eyes, so full of unending love, no sign of the tears he knew had just been there, he swallowed painfully. 

*Fuck* maybe he could orchestrate his own firey demise before his bosses forced his hand...that could work. He knew betraying these good, loving people made him despicable. Lower than dirt. 

In front of him was the most open hearted, lovable, gorgeous man he's ever known, arms full of-- wait what was he holding? 

"Uhh whatcha got there?" Baek asked the heavily laden beautiful man. He could and would hate himself later. 

Chanyeol blushed openly, "ohh ahh well, Sehunnie said I needed to lighten the hell up, being the underworld king of the gay mafia and all, so he gave me beers...and an umm, a vape pen?" 

Baekhyun looked at the vape for a minute,"do I even want to know what's in that thing?" He asked him

"Well I dunno, you a cop?" Chanyeol was clearly joking...mostly.

Baekhyun knew his laugh was a little to high, a little to strangled, "Wha-attt? Wouldn't it be entirely ridiculous for me to be developing... feelings...for the underworld king of the gay mafia... whatever that is, if I was a cop? I mean, I'd be pretty fucked." 

Chanyeol relaxed a little, chuckling at Baek's terrible awkward truth work around, "True. True. You would be totally fucked... because I am wayyyy to good to be true." He beamed at him before brandishing what was in his other hand. It was a hilariously fancy tray with mugs and a pile of high end chocolate.

*You really are to good to be true* Baekhyun's heart hurt so much. 

"Kai on the other hand, told me 'Hyung the guitar is good, but take him a nice sweet too. Help him to feel safe, cared for. You excel at that hyung. He'll be begging you for your heart in no time at all' then he shoved a bunch of chocolate in various formats at me. I'm honestly not even sure where it came from. Sometimes I think those two must be psychic. But then I remember it never pays to question the weirding ways of my binary stars. Everything they do is art. It's what they do" he quoted Taemin. And really that's as good an explanation as any. 

They both looked at the wall, nervous to make eye contact with the other and see rejection there. 

"Wow" Baek whispered amazed, "He's pretty sappy huh? Gorgeous and sappy? How is he even real?" 

Chanyeol laughed his glorious loving belly laugh as he unstrapped the guitar that was now hanging on his back so his hands could carry all his dongesaeng's "help" 

"Well, you know Nini, has known what he wants since kindergarten basically. I don't remember a time when he wasn't absolutely certain that he would 1) be a world famous professional dancer, 2) marry the sweetest, prettiest, bossiest boy who would make both his heart and soul feel safe enough to fly. That is a nearly direct quote" Chanyeol laughed quietly, clearly overwhelmed with love and nostalgia.

"Can you imagine little eight, nine, ten year old Jongin with his dance lessons and his quiet determination spouting all that. Honestly we used to make fun of him for it when we were kids, Sehun and I. It just seemed so impossible. But he would correct us every time. 'It's not impossible, just unlikely'"

"Oh well as long as it's only unlikely. We would laugh and laugh but Kai was never put off or even upset. He was just absolutely certain."

"Then when he was thirteen or fourteen, he got invited to try out at a super exclusive dance school. No you wouldn't know it. It was that exclusive." Chanyeol laughed remembering the past with as much love as he did anything, everything.

"He came home that day, and he got in to this wildly prestigious school, but the first thing he told us was, not about being accepted. He sat us down, full on natural performer drama, 'guys. I met him today'. He didn't even have to explain who he meant. He talked about it that much. We thought he was being utterly ridiculous of course. You can't know you will fall in love with a total stranger as a dang preteen. But Somehow he did." 

"Then, a couple three years later on Kai's birthday, Taemin choreographed a whole dance for him. Gave him a damn dance for his birthday. Those two, I swear. So he teaches Kai the moves, they practice all day oblivious to the whole world, completely focused on each other. Finally at the end of the night, they totally nailed it. The dance ends with them facing each other, almost touching. The dance apparently is a story about soul mates finding each other over and over in the ether of time. 

Taemin is standing there panting with exertion, eyes wild and happy, he smirks at Jongin, you know that mischievous, I'm gonna fuck you up smile right? Yeah that one. Anyway they are standing there exhausted, panting, spent, completely fullfilled or something like that. Regardless, Taemin asks "can I?". Nini just nods, completely overcome, Taemin pulls him close, by the nape, and kisses him. There were stars and fireworks so I've heard. Earth shattered. Changed for all time. Despite the fact that we teased them about it for literal years, they've been together ever since. 

I know you see it too right? They are so compatible, they hardly argue and when they do, they resolve it quickly with their grown up words, it's like they are just wired to love each other."

"I think they figured out alot of that in their emo teen years so now it looks misleading levels of simple. Years of work went into it to get simple looking but it's easy to forget ."

"So from Kai's perspective, of course true love exists, soul mates exist. He has been living that since he was a pre-teen and in certain ways, has always been living it." 

They were silent for a minute, just reflecting on the hugeness of all that. "Anyway," Chanyeol started back abruptly, "years later I asked Taemin what he had thought about Jongin in the beginning. He said he felt the same. He knew as soon as Kai looked at him with his beautiful eyes and so so gentle smile. He knew that this boy was his fate, and immediately pushed them to be best friends so he could keep track of him without fear of losing him before they were ready for a romantic relationship." He laughed,. "An entire infant and he decided, made a plan, followed through with it to both of their benefits. Never underestimate Lee Taemin or how much he loves his Nini, no matter how casual or snarky he seems."

"Wow..." Baekhyun doesn't know exactly what to say, "that is...a lot of detail." 

Chanyeol laughed heartily. "Oh fuck, I know, they tell the story every year on their anniversary, which is if you remember also Kai's birthday. They know they have a captive audience, and they do so love a captivated audience. We could never really tell them to stahhp on Kai's birthday so we hear the story every single year. Sometimes I wonder if Taemin planned it like that... it's within the realm of possibility. With those two you can never really tell. They would, I think rend this earth into dust with their bare hands, if the earth was foolish enough to come between them." 

"Honestly? I make fun but I grew up with them too you know? Maybe I couldn't help but get infected with their romanticism. I kind of envy them. I want... something like that someday. A special man just for me whom I can trust implicitly. Someone I can can share my life and family with." 

*Fuuuuck* Baekhyun has never felt so conflicted in his life. How could someone so fundamentally good deserve to spend years in prison, especially for a fundamentally victimless crime? It didn't make sense. These people weren't evil. They weren't even bad. They were wildly good actually. He felt so hollow all the time now. Confused.

Chanyeol handed him a beer, a mug of hot chocolate, a dark chocolate bar, and a bag of cookies, laughing sheepishly. He sat down directly, and spent a couple minutes freshening up the guitar's tuning. 

Finally singing a song, an English song that even fairly oblivious to American music Baekhyun recognized. It had been super popular when he was young. He'd heard it non-stop in grade school. 

"When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here" 

The music seemed to linger in the air. Chanyeol's voice, beautiful, deep and gentle, so ripe with emotion curled around his heart. It almost made Baekhyun spontaneously tear up. It was so unbelievably lush, hopeful, and lonely.

*Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck* 

Chanyeol had obviously misunderstood his silence, jumping to explain his choice "You know the thing I love about this song...i mean I know it's basically a toxic sad boy love song. But fuck the poetry in that first...your skin makes me cry. It's so gorgeous. Beloved. Isolated too though. So lonely. I love the pathos...and the hope implicit in that line. It actually did make me cry once, the song. I mean, you should know already that I'm a cryer so maybe that does not really say anything about the song. But I did. I love it so much... But uhhh I write my own songs too...I don't know if you knew that? Hah maybe sometime I could sing you one..." 

'Write you one' hangs unsaid, but only barely so, in the air between them. 

Baekhyun finally broke, he crawled forward, head spinning, kissed Chanyeol gently on the corner of his mouth, the guitar between them, a guardian. it was most certainly not platonic but also not sexual. His lips burned where they had touched Chanyeol's perfect luscious skin. 

Abruptly Baek stood up, almost knocking over a shelf of tools. "I am so sorry. I just remembered I am supposed to be somewhere important. I have to go. right now." There were tears threatening to pour over in front of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun back pedaled frantically. He was out the door and gone in a flash. He left Chanyeol bemused and confused. What had he done to scare Baekhyun off? He didn't feel like he had done anything wrong. The sudden rejection left his heart heavy. He sang the song again to the empty room.

"I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here"

Baekhyun ran through the party with out even slowing down. He couldn't bear the naked truth in their judgement. He could hear them yelling after him.

He couldn't stop to explain. They would see the truth written all over his face.

He was sobbing before he even made it to the car. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?


	10. I Can't Stand the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has stuff to figure out 
> 
> Chanyeol is an adorable peach. Probably. 
> 
> It's been an intense morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a couple days. I had a migraine. 
> 
> But I've been able to do a little writing and editing tonight so hopefully I'm back on track now

The first thing Baekhyun had done after his embarrassing little breakdown had been to go home and get a little drunk. He would love to say he had a good self destructive bender but alcohol gave him vertigo...so mostly he sipped and felt extremely sorry for himself meeting this man at this time under these circumstances. 

What the fuck?!? 

The gay goddes were cruel indeed

One glass of Soju later and he was having a serious discussion with himself in the bathroom mirror about his terrible behavior. 

*Get it to-fucking-gether Byun Baekhyun* 

Park Chanyeol and his little crew of chosen family were not evil or dangerous. He needed to move his bosses on to someone else...even if it did mean that Baekhyun never saw Chanyeol again. The thought hurt more than it should have. 

No matter how much it hurt, better that then being the man responsible for putting Chanyeol in prison for years. He was such a kind, lovely man, who's greatest faults seemed to be street racing and possibly a short temper. No one should spend a life in prison for liking fast cars. Baekhyun liked fast cars too, did that mean he should also go to prison? His bosses had to be wrong about this gentle and clearly beloved community leader.

Baekhyun felt a dim, nebulous panic at the way the firm, safe walls he had grown up understanding seemed to be crumbling.

That was a problem for tomorrow though. First he had to fix the awful way he had left things with Chanyeol. He was a bit wobbly but managed to root around until he found his little burner phone. Did he have Chanyeol's number? Yes thank goodness for modern technology and the ease of trading numbers for.....his mind went blank. What was he going to say? 

... 

He was so nervous, he felt like there was angsty suspenseful music playing in the background as he carefully picked out a message to Chanyeol. 

\--------

Hey, I'm so sorry. I am so embarrassed. 

Oh shit this is Baekhyun

Why am I such a disaster? 

Let me start again. 

I am so sorry I ran out on you. It was all happening so fast. You make me feel all these things I've never felt before. 

My whole life I've been living in grayscale I think. I've always done what was expected of me more or less. 

For so long I forgot to notice I was even doing it.

But then you showed up and suddenly that's all changed.

When I'm with you and your family... everything feels like it's exploding with color.

For the first time. 

When I'm with you, I remember what it feels like to want something for myself

To want someone for myself. 

So you were singing...and it was so beautiful. You are so painfully beautiful. I wanted to... I wanted so badly. 

I just...I got scared. Overwhelmed. I'm sorry I ran out on you. You were being vulnerable and I ran away. 

I am so so so deeply sorry

I don't want to ever make you sad again. 

Can we start over? Maybe go a little slower? I think I may be romantically kind of a coward when it actually matters to me.  
🥺🤪😬😻

\--------

Baek reread his messages a million times. Gawds help him, it was even unambiguously the truth. Though it left out why exactly he felt overwhelmed and afraid. If he had met Chanyeol any other way he would have climbed that man like a tree as soon as the last notes of that song left his sweet, demanding mouth. He knew that for certain. He threw the burner on the bed with a sigh, flopped down face first to wait. It was all he could do now.

Just as he was drifting off into a hazy alcohol nap certain that Chanyeol would never speak to him again, his phone bleeped at him. Desperate and discombobulated he fumbled for his phone, frantic.

\----------------- 

Chanyeol 😻

Wow. 

Dramatic

I'm only messing with you Baekhyun ah. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm aware I can kinda come on a little strong. 

I would really really like that

Actually matters to you huh? 😎🥰

You liked my singing??? 🤩🤗

I did tell you I was keeping you. Did you think one little panic attack was going to dissuade me? Ha! 

I am so much more stubborn than you are giving me credit for Baek.

But I forewarn you, it's not me you have to convince. You have incurred the wrath of the Fem Boy Family Death Squad. Sooo good luck. 

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! 

\------- 

Baek read Chanyeol's texts roughly 20 times. He wondered which of the gang he was going to have to convince that he had good intentions. Probably all of them now.

*You don't have good intentions at all. Liar* 

Eventually he was brave enough to schedule a time to talk in person... about the car he still owed Chanyeol, provisionally. 

He would also need to pencil in time to grovel to Yeol's friends for forgiveness in treating him with anything less than the love and devotion he so sincerely deserved. 

In the meantime he needed to talk to his bosses. There was no way these men were bad men. They were some of the most wholesome people he had ever met. He needed to get his bosses to start looking somewhere else. Anywhere else. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, phone clutched to his chest, like it was Chanyeol himself, wrapped around him. Finally relieved and with beginnings of a plan Baekhyun drifted off to sleep. 

He dreamed of round glowing laughter, the bone deep rumble of a midnight black 1964 Dodge Charger, and acoustic guitars. 

*What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here.*

His sleep was bitter sweet. Restless. 

If anyone had been there to see they would have wondered what could possibly be so tragic to cause him to shed fat, wet tears with out even waking. But no one was there to wonder at his heart breaking on his own choices once yet again. 

He was alone. 

The tears seeped into his pillow unseen and unquestioned. 

Alone.

\------------

The next day Baekhyun went through the convoluted steps necessary to secretly meet up with his real bosses, running this whole sting. He was determined to convince them that Chanyeol could not possibly being doing anything that would endanger his beloved family. 

Five hours later, he was sitting in his car, banging his head on his steering wheel in abject fucking frustration. They had not been convinced at all. They did ask him twenty two times if he was flipping. The fucking audacity of these mother fuckers to question his loyalty when he was setting up the single best man he had ever met. It made him so fucking mad. There was nothing else for it, he would have to stay undercover so he could find concrete proof that it was someone else. Then maybe once he had cleared Yeollie...they would be free to really be together. 

This was so exhausting. He was tired. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he dug his burner out of his pocket and texted Chanyeol. 

\---------------

💜🖤Chanyeollie🖤💜

Can I see you?  
.

Sure. Are you ok? You seem sad...or tired?  
.

How could you tell that from one line?  
.

I keep telling you I'm the best. You should pay better attention 😉

Actually it's because it was just one line. Usually you text me a million times in two minutes.  
.

Oh  
.

See? It's worrisome. Are you ok?  
.

I think I will be if I can see you. Is that ok?  
.

Baek of course it's ok. I'm at the shop. Park behind the sandwich shop. The garage entrance is back there. 

Warning though, don't look to closely at Yixing and Hobi, upon pain of death by extreme awkwardness. I think they are doing some sort of elaborate dancer-mechanic pre-mating ritual. 

There has been a lot of popping and locking, a wrench went flying. It's been an intense morning.  
.

Oh umm ok. Thank you Yeollie. I...it will be so nice to see you.

\------

Baek tossed his burner in the passenger seat, peeled out, and basically flew across town. If anyone asked him he would say it was for practice. 

It definitely was not because he was so eager to see Park Chanyeol. Mostly. 

He laughed, delirium making him feel a little drunk. Maybe he was still drunk. Wouldn't that be a nice explanation? He leaned forward, giving the car as much gas as possible, weaving through traffic in a way he definitely shouldn't be. Despite himself he felt alight with hope. 

Something deep inside him knew for a fact, that for the first time things were starting to come together. Chanyeol was his destiny. 

He knew that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry about the whole Lay/J-Hope ship but I'm not. Ope 
> 
> I didn't intend for it to happen but these boys just don't believe in quitting. 
> 
> \----  
> I think actually the seed came about because they both use skinship in such a dominant way. My subconscious wanted to see how that would play out long before I realized it. 
> 
> Not much of their story is going to be in the fic proper but a couple turning points will probably end up in Interludes. Including this Yixing explaining his ace/aro spec identity. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, reacting and generally putting up with me.


	11. Get the Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets to see the garage and a little bonus origin story juice

The back parking lot was fairly easy to find thankfully. Baekhyun's nerves were to frayed to be running around in circles for hours if he hadn't been able to locate it easily. 

The huge garage door was open so he walked in without ringing the service bell. He definitely wasn't being nosey when he peeped J-Hope and Lay sitting shoulder to shoulder on the hood of a car. Lay seemed much more serious this time, and J-Hope, wow J-Hope was radiating happiness. He was laughing and poking Lay playfully. They were very cute together but it didn't seem that awkward to him. 

Unfortunately he didn't actually know where he was supposed to meet Chanyeol in here so he was just wandering. Just as he had been about to turn back and text him for directions Chanyeol popped out of a door Baek had somehow overlooked and waved him in. Chanyeol was absolutely frantic. Baekhyun panicked. 

"Chanyeol, what? Are you ok? Did something happen?" 

Baekhyun did not say, was it the cops, did they tell you about me? But that fear was forefront in his mind. 

Chanyeol stopped abruptly, "what? Oh, no. There wasn't anything...weird going on up there was there?" Chanyeol clutched his chest, so theatrical. 

Baekhyun giggled, "No Yeol, they are just talking. J-Hope seemed really happy or relieved maybe, Lay looked a little worried. But no one was being 'weird'." 

"Right of course not. I'm being silly. It's just. Ugh the Christmas party that shall not speak it's name. I've never really been the same since. I've seen things Baekhyun, things I can never unsee." Chanyeol grabbed Baek's shoulders emphatically. 

Baekhyun carefully dislodged him, "Ok", Baek couldn't help wanting to touch Chanyeol. He cupped his cheek. "Yes, you are being silly. That doesn't even make sense. I don't know what the Christmas party refers to but I think your friends are all right." 

Chanyeol continued his frantic staring for a beat more. His whole body deflated collapsing into the office chair thankfully behind him. He spun himself around in three tight circles, knees tucked to get better momentum, then stopped facing Baekhyun. His smile was once again radiant. "Thanks Baek, sometimes I probably need talked down, a little. You're right of course. I don't even know. I was just so surprised. Those two have been bickering for years. I wasn't prepared. I'd say ask Taemin about 'The Christmas Party' but please don't. He will tell you. I don't think I'm ready." 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun towards him and rested his head against his stomach. "This is nice though. Oh hey, I'm sorry, what's up?" Chanyeol mumbled into the vicinity of Baekhyuns's belly button. 

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn't endeared. He was so extremely very endeared. He ran fingers through Chanyeol's bright red hair. It was surprisingly soft considering it was dyed... But then everything about Chanyeol was a surprise. So he wasn't surprised.

"Oh, yeah, fuck I don't know Yeol. I just have this impossible amount of pressure on me right now. I don't really know what to do. I just...I just wanted to see you I guess." Baek petered out. 

Chanyeol looked up at him, chin still buried in his shirt. His eyes were impossibly sincere and intense. Twin bonfires that Baekhyun could lose himself in forever. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Chanyeol detangled himself from Baek's t-shirt to ask. 

"Not...not yet...but I think I will Yeollie. I'm... I'm not good at being close to people. I never have been. This is all very new and very overwhelming for me. I don't really know how to share my feelings" 

That seemed to shake Chanyeol out of the odd mood he'd been in since Baekhyun arrived. He stood up, kissed Baek's forehead, and gently pushed him down in the chair he was just sitting in. He openly stared at Baekhyun with a thoughtful expression, "Well thank fuck I share my feelings enough for everyone." He laughed at himself happily, "so you take your time. I'm not going anywhere and I'm happy to get to know you at whatever pace makes you feel safe. Now I'm gonna make you some tea. Have you thought about the car you owe me? Ten second car, not just any old beater will do" 

The atmosphere was suddenly very casual as they discussed the truly wild amount of work he'd have to do for his car to fulfill the deal. Chanyeol was pleasant, charming, and decisive. Baekhyun was starting to understand how he had brought all these people together. He was so easy be around, easy to love. 

"Hey Chanyeol ah, can I ask you a question?" Baek realized in a way he really knew nothing about them. 

Chanyeol sat on the desk, long limbs slightly sprawled. He really was beautiful without even trying. "Sure Baek, what did you want to know?" 

"Ok", I'm sorry if this is being rude but how in the fuck did you meet all these people? It's such a funny assortment of humans but you all very clearly love each other so much. I've never seen anything quite like it honestly." 

Chanyeol laughed, open and affectionate as always, "ahh well, like I mentioned before I grew up with Sehun and Kai. I think Kai and I were in kindergarten together if you can believe that? So long. Sehun moved into the neighborhood a little later. I thought he was such a snot nosed little brat. He still is a brat, but he's my brat and I wouldn't have it any other way. I know we seem to snip at each other but it really is how Sehun, and a lot of them show their affections when they feel safe. It's like a pressure release valve. Ya know?" His face was so tinder as he talked about his oldest chosen family. 

"Kai started bringing Taemin around the second weekend after he started at The Academy. Damn he was such a little punk back then. But Nini was so smitten we knew we had to find common ground. Luckily once he felt more comfortable he was actually surprisingly chill...well chill by Taemin standards. The whole eat you alive ambiance is mostly a defence mechanism...but I mean he might actually still eat you alive, especially if you made the grave mistake of fucking with Jongin. I've never been willing to test it. So it remains a happy mystery. What I do know beyond a shadow of a doubt is that Lee Taemin loves Nini even more than I do. I know he always does his absolute best to do his best by him. He takes care of him and he let's himself be taken care of. He's been a loyal and supportive partner since the very beginning. Even before they were dating that was true. Those two are the real deal....but like just a word of advice, don't watch horror movies with them" he said laughing. He absolutely refused to explain in further detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiiii this chapter is short but it seems the best place to sperate the chapter. Next one is already done and a bit longer so hopefully it will satisfy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born while I was watching the Jopping video for the fifty millionth time. 
> 
> I told my partner, I know that their outfits are supposed to be sexy avengers or sexy, alien, magical, super spies but honestly they just look like sexy Nascar onesies to me. 
> 
> Hahaha but why aren't there more racing/motorcycle AU's in the SM family of Bands? Jopping, Super Car, get the treasure, and the whole Tempo era exists and I need there to be more of this. 
> 
> wait though because my best worst idea is a EXO/SuperM x Fast & Furious mash up 
> 
> Despite my best efforts the story would not leave me be so here we are. 
> 
> I have about the first ten chapters written and the rest of the story planned out (more or less) 
> 
> This is being super fun to write, I hope it's as much fun to read.


End file.
